Wondering in the rain
by andrea.stories
Summary: FINALLY FOR THE ONES WHO KEPT ASKING FOR THE ENGLISH VERSION OF "Have you ever seen the rain?" Syaoran closed his eyes thinking, "The moon separated us and we didn t even noticed it, so who was "my beautiful and beloved cherry blossom "?
1. Ch 1 New Life

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine, this fic (the story) is mine using characters from Clamp, and I only own my imagination and the extra characters that accompany this story. Well guys I leave my first fic, I hope you like it and I would love to receive feedback, thank you and enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

**S**_**akura. **__** [**__Point of view]_

Sigh, there was nothing else to do, and in doing it I felt a heaviness leave my body for a few seconds and then return, I sighed trying to get rid of that weird feeling again, but nothing happened, _"they say that a Sigh is air, that it´s left over in us by someone who we need or miss" _but it made no sense, well at least to not me, who I would need or miss?

I stopped mulling over these thoughts and slowly returned my attention to the landscape that the window showed me, it was just another rainy day, the clouds seemed to have no intentions of moving at all, it was not totally dark, the sun shone a little behind some clouds, everything was gray outside, I watched the an old tree outside the house, the tree did not seem to be bothered at all by the weather, its leaves were left caressing by the gentle rain falling slowly but steadily from the sky.

**-I´m definitely far away from home-** I thought out loud, this was not the weather that I grew used to, nor it wasn´t the room where I had spent the last sixteen years of my existence -**but what am I thinking?** - I returned to tell to the wind, I think that talking to myself would not improve my melancholy and yet the weather did not seem to help.

As I began to wander in my last memory before arriving here this afternoon when I left Japan behind. We were at the Tokyo airport my father, my brother, Yukito, Sonomi, Tomoyo and me.

The Tokyo Narita airport caused me a strange feeling of nervousness, it was full of people, some people were crying, others were saying goodbye with love, others smiled with excitement knowing that they were closer to their destination, I was also happy and excited as well as Tomoyo, we had planned this for over a year.

My childhood best friend will accompany me in my new adventure, we were leaving our beloved Tomoeda back to try to find ourselves, and suddenly my thoughts were interrupted...

-**I'm going to miss you so much**- my father said

**-Me too, but remember that I love you dad-** I answered

-**You better take care monster, although I still think it is a bad idea that Dad has given you permission to go alone...**

**-Touya please she is not going alone, Tomoyo is going with her and both had promised to take care of each other, and if they have any problem they´ll call so relax- **Yukito was definitely the best person to control my brother´s crazy nerves

-**Fujitaka, I don´t even know how you convinced me to let go of my daughter but I know that the two of them are going to achieve all the goals they have in mind, they´re are going to be really successful-** Tomoyo's mom always had to disagree with my father but when dealing anything about her daughter she couldn´t be anything else than happy

Tomoyo and I could not do anything but smile, missing less than two hours to board the plane, we had to keep going, it was the first time we were going to be away from home for such a long period of time, and I was not really worried at all, I was going to meet up face to face with my fate, with my best friend by my side everything would turn out just fine.

**-Mom, please promise me that you're going to be okay, and do not overdo yourself at the office, you can relax occasionally it is not going to harm you, I don´t want to come back to see you in a bad state of health because of your working addiction, I know it's important for you to maintain the order that you like in the company but ...**- Tomoyo couldn´t finish

**-Ok, I promise and you relax daughter, I expect that your uncle Fujitaka visits me a few times and if he sees me stressed or with an overload of work I know he will scold me and make relax or take some days off**- Sonomi smiled, trying to make Tomoyo understand that she was going to be fine and that she wouldn´t do anything crazy for the sake of her only daughter and she was also right my dad was going to take care of aunt Sonomi, for the love that he had to my mother, he would never let anything happen to my best friend´s mother, the only cousin of Nadeshiko, Sonomi Daidouji.

And also because I had asked him to do so, because Sonomi was the closest thing I had to a mother figure, even though she was far from being the best role model, but it was true she had never failed in her immense love for her daughter and even to me too, even before I knew that my mother Nadeshiko, was her cousin, I had always seen her as an aunt to me, and in the end she turned out to be really my aunt.

I still remember with happiness the day that my dad told me that Tomoyo and I were second cousins, and knowing that her mother had lived with mine before she got married, it made me feel somehow closer to my mom, since she died when I was three years old I didn´t got the chance to really know her.

If it was hard for me at the time, I cannot imagine how hard it was for Touya and Dad when she passed the way, but I was not at the airport to think about those sad things, as Dad always said life goes on.

**-Take care aunt Sonomi, and Dad don´t you dare stop emailing me okay? - **I said.

**-My cherry blossom…**- my dad´s voice broke and I gave him a big hug with great affection and Tomoyo did the same when I was done, my dad had always seen Tomoyo as his other daughter.

**-My little Sakura, please take good care of Tomoyo and yourself too, I hope that you´re not forgetting anything behind, and remember if you have a problem or anything do not hesitate to call any of us, and least but not less important do not forget to have fun and learn a lot-** that was the last speech from aunt Sonomi to us

**-Yukito, I ... I ... I will miss you, please take care of my brother okay? You know I will not be gone forever, I'll be back and take care, don´t let my grumpy brother get on your nerves at the hospital-** I smiled to my other big brother, Yuki, I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and to come to think about it, he used to be my childhood crush, I smiled again just with that silly thought, because I care about him but no longer in that way.

**-Yukito- **Tomoyo said hugging the white-haired boy **- Please take care and I hope that you become a better doctor than you already are, I wish you the best of lucks Yukito**- saying that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek

Behind us I heard someone sobbing, I could not imagine who the sobbing belonged to, if they were from my father or my aunt, when we finished saying good bye to that brother of mine, we turned to see who was sobbing and my eyes could not believe it.

-**Oh! Mom don´t cry, don´t be sad, I´m not even gone yet, please don't cry-** despite Tomoyo´s best attempt to encourage her mother it seemed impossible.

**-It is just that I will miss so much, and...- **_sniff sniff _**-Nadeshiko would be so happy, we always wanted to do something like this too, but she had to marry so young that couldn´t do it but now you girls will continue our dreams and I...**

**-Okay aunt** – I hugged her again and kissed her cheek, we had to keep going, so I started to walk forward not even looking back because I knew that if I did so, we would have continued to mourn and we´ll lost our flight, and that would be really bad.

_**Tomoyo. **__[Point of view]_

After Sakura said goodbye to my mom, I did the same, and followed her, I guess it was not easy for her if she had stayed a little longer saying good bye, she had never been gone more than two months from home in her whole life.

Me on the other hand I was a little sad but also very happy, not to mention that I'm kind of used to loneliness, with my mom always working it was rarely the time that she was at home but I never felt alone, Sakura had always remained by my side and I think that's one of the reasons that leaving home does not affect me so much, as to her.

We passed through _"Security Check"_ and headed to the VIP lounge, my mother insisted to pay for the tickets, even though I was OK on traveling in economy class but my mother insisted it was very important to have room to move in such long journeys, she said that than a luxury it was to benefit our health.

It was impossible to argue with my mother in order to change her mind when she was determined about something, and Sakura despite opposition, ended up accepting just because she didn't want to offend my mother.

**-Sakura are you okay? - **I had to ask her she kind of look sad?

**-Yes, Tomoyo, don't worry I ´m... I´m ... I'm just a little nervous**

**- Sakura, everything will be fine, don`t you dare worry; they'll be fine without us for a little while and you will be right too okay? And if you become sad they´re gonna feel the same way and think that letting us go was a mistake, so you better give me a big smile and prepare for the adventure that awaits us-** giving her a short hug, to then take out my camera from my bag and started to film our first moments of our journey.

Sakura did smile, but she still wasn´t her usual cheerful self but I knew that when she sit on her place on the airplane she would return to her normal mood.

With my camera to recording the delicate figure of Sakura, I could see that over the years she had become a very pretty girl, her brown hair that she used have above her shoulders, it now hung almost to the middle of her back, and for some strange reason it is now made into curls, her hair for some strange reason stopped being straight as usual to take a new look with some locks, she looked very well and so beautiful according to her young age.

Her eyes had acquired a seductive look to fully match those emerald green gems that she had for eye color, her eyes were still as expressive as always, but they now looked playful and innocent but now they had such a seductive power that had already seduced many hearts without her even knowing it.

Sakura, had never change her attitude, she was very honest despite that she had had relatively a difficult time in the past year, it had been full of changes, sorrows and joys but instead of sinking her down, she control it and took it with the best of her attitude.

I had dressed Sakura and myself according to the weather, today it was rainy, cold and cloudy without mentioning that we were traveling at night time, my best friend was wearing black leggings with khaki ankle boots without heels that matched her raincoat in the same color, the coat that I designed for her, it simply looked divine on her, and it was shorter from front than the back, her coat was decorated with black scarf, to finish her awesome outfit, through the lens of my camera I kept watching her, her hair was loose capturing the eyes of everyone near her, Sakura simply couldn´t look more beautiful, you could hardly guess that she was taking a flight instead of going to a party.

I can remember perfectly the moment when she told me that she had found another hobby besides sports. She loved to learn languages, and it was so interesting to see because she had an awesome ability in learning them, and her pronunciation was perfect no matter what.

**Author´s Note: **

**So guys, that was the first Chapter hope you like it, I know it might seem very boring but give it a try, keep on reading I promise that the next chapters will keep you reading and begging for more xD. Please forgive me for the horrible writing, forgive this poor German girl, I´m just trying to make people enjoy this little crazy story of mine with my beloved Clamp characters**

**And don´t forget to leave a review, to help me improve.**

**Again thank you and have a nice day**

**Love: **


	2. Ch 2 Leaving Japan Behind

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine, just my imagination and this story where some characters of Clamp are used._ _Well I leave the part two of this fic, it is a little bit longer, these first two chapters are part of the main plot I know that they´re somehow tedious and boring but they´re are needed in order to follow the storyline. I hope you like it, and leave a review please! Enjoy! Thanks for reading._

**Chapter 2.**

_**Sakura. (P.O.V.)**_

I was getting tired of sitting in the waiting room, of the VIP lounge, when suddenly I began to look at Tomoyo, how did I manage to bring her along? I had no idea, I was only sure that it was because of the great affection that I have for her, my best friend and cousin, I have no idea of how could my life be without her?

When I stopped watching at her while she was recording, I wondered how much she had changed, she was truly beautiful, I had never doubt about it but now it was more obvious than in earlier years, I certainly had a beautiful cousin.

Tomoyo was as tall as me, six feet high, her black hair fell to her hips which accentuated her silhouette, she had a very attractive face, and well in general all her features were so fine and perfect that she looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. Her eyes always looked dreamy added with that mysterious violet shade of color she had for eye color. Today Tomoyo wore a purple coat also designed by herself, with black leggings too and a pair of beautiful shoes in a grey pearled tone, that matched the whole outfit, her hair was collected in a semi pony tail which made her look very elegant and graceful, she had insisted on using similar outfits and raincoats to highlight ourselves from the rest of the people at the airport, and because according to her it was going to bring us good luck.

I concentrated on the hour again, I looked at my watch only fifteen minutes left to board the plane, I was totally happy but somehow I felt sad I did not knew why, but I could sense that something was going to happen on this trip that it would change my life as I had no idea.

But having my cousin next to me made me feel safe.

**-Tomoyo Why did you decide to come with me? - **I asked her

**- And why not?** - That was totally a typical response from her

- ** Are you sure that is what you want? - **I replied back

-**Sure you can even bet on it Sakura, plus I could not get away from you or did you wanted to go by yourself?**

-**No, not at all, that's not ... well ... I think the nerves are getting me, just don´t mind me**

When we finished boarding the plane and finding our spacious seats, I started to look out the window, it had been almost four years since the first time I went there, I remember very well that summer it was just something amazing and who would say it, that it was one of the reasons that brought us to travel today.

**-Sakura, and had you had contact with them? - **Tomoyo asked happily

- **Yes, despite these years we had kept in touch and it was good that you got to know them two years ago, I bet you will hit it off with the rest of the girls you didn´t met last time, I know you will be great friends.**

Taking her camera out, she said –** do you mind telling me again how did it all started?** – I nodded, I knew that despite she had heard the story a thousand times she will not stop till she had it on tape.

-**Well, the summer of four years ago, when you went to New York with your mother to do business, my brother and I were left alone because my dad had gone to his archeology expedition leaving us for two months, when our vacations arrived Touya wanted us to visit him, he had already bought the plane tickets to go, I just couldn´t say no to that offer after not seeing in two whole months it was logical **

**- I really do regret not being there to accompany you Sakura-** my cousin said I nodded at her comment; I could really see that my friend would have given anything to have been there that time.

**-Well, Touya was about to take a medical course along with Yukito to see if it really was their vocation, and for some strange reason it had to begin earlier so that was why Touya ended up staying at studying instead of going with me, he could not postpone it to visit dad so the only solution was to go by myself. Touya managed to find a host family for me to stay with because my dad had to sleep at the excavation...**

_**Tomoyo.**_

Sakura during that trip, she had been received by a fairly large family for the European standards, the family had three daughters all of them adopted by strange and unknown reasons, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa along with his little brother Hiroshi Masaya. At that time Chiharu was sixteen, Rika was fifteen, Naoko along with Sakura they were thirteen and the small Hiroshi had just turned five, all of them lived with their mother Miku Masaya and father Hideki Masaya, he was working with Sakura's father.

She spent five weeks living with them, and my beautiful friend learned German well enough to love it, she loved their culture and people so different from ours, in Japan. She had sworn to visit them again someday, but when Sakura was back to Japan that day seemed so far away to her.

Around a year had passed since her visit to Germany when Chiharu now seventeen and small Naoko fourteen had decided to visit Japan for the first time on a Easter holiday, and that's how I met them, now I understand why Sakura loved them so much even though they were just two weeks here, we became very attached.

A year later when Sakura was fifteen she was invited to go to school with them, because she won a scholarship for a whole year but unfortunately Sakura couldn´t go because the company where her father was working went bankrupt, so my uncle Fujitaka ran out of a job, he had some classes at small college back in town as a backup plan.

Sakura had to change schools the first year of high school, it was so sudden that I did not had time to go with her, she made some friends but Sakura was not happy at that school, it was far from us her real friends, at the time Fujitaka was being helped by Touya and Sakura because both of them went to school and worked, when spring began again my uncle found job again, to then decide to make his own company and hired old friends.

Now Sakura was once again invited to study abroad but now for an indefinitely time, and I knew that if anyone deserved this opportunity it was her, and I would not leave her alone, so I started to learn the language, and decided to follow my cousin across the continent to be with her.

And we keep talking as I kept recording her until...

**-Thank you for flying with "All Nippon Airways", the captain and the rest of the crew would like to welcome you to Frankfurt International Airport, we hope you had enjoyed our flight, have a nice stay –** said the voice of a flight attendant trough the speakers, we had finally arrived to Germany.

Even though I knew that Sakura had come here to study I could tell that she was hoping to find something she had lost through the years, something very dear to her but when I asked her about it, she said she couldn`t remember exactly what it was, she only felt a whole in her heart, and seeing my cousin that way was truly heart breaking and it might had been weird but I sensed that it had something to do with me too, I didn´t said anything to Sakura but when I tried to remember our old times like when we were on the fourth class till last year in high school I had a HUGE blank.

I could see myself talking to a blue haired boy, but it was like nobody was there, I could also see Sakura all happy holding hands with some guy but I just couldn´t recall how he looked liked, his face was like a blur that someone wanted to erase from my memory, but I´m also afraid that it was just a trick of my mind and I was starting to go nuts, hopefully here in Germany I could get over that.

After a fifteen hour trip Sakura and I had reached Germanic lands, so different, unknown and weird to us Nippon girls, we would live alone in an apartment of my mother in a town near Frankfurt, we were ready to start adventure although I had some worries as I said that I preferred to keep them to myself, Sakura doesn´t need to worry about me.

When we finished spending the whole ordeal of collecting our luggage and clearing customs as anyone would do, the moment we got out the glass doors of the airport of terminal two, I found one of my bodyguards that my mother had sent days before our arrival, to take care of certain things and check that everything was ready for us, my bodyguard held up a sign saying Daidouji and Kinomoto.

Automatically, I walk towards her and look at Sakura that came along with me but in an absent manner, I really hoped her to change that face, I hate to see her sad or over thoughtful. Was there something she had to tell?

_**Sakura.**_

I followed Tomoyo absently around the airport, I was happy but I still kept thinking of my dad and my brother, but I better change my face if not Tomoyo was going to think it was a bad idea coming here, when it wasn´t.

As usual, aunt Sonomi had sent a bodyguard to pick and keep an eye on Tomoyo and me for the first days.

**-Sakura, are you okay? -** Tomoyo asked me again

-**Yes, don´t worry I was just thinking about school that´s all- **I replied trying my best to sound cheerful

**- Are you sure? You know I'm here to listen to you if you want, I am excited about going to school too and seeing the girls after all this time, and we´ll get to know more people how exciting! We could maybe meet some hot guys, so for that reason the first day of school you have to look DIVINE I´m not going to let you go out of the house looking otherwise**- the enthusiasm of Tomoyo was beginning to get me, how could I not feel happy too?

Suddenly the car stopped, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of my new "home" which I would called it that way for time that I stayed here, when you stepped out of the limo the first thing you notice is the building with a color much likely to the yellow of my house, I guess Touya had that idea in order that I did not miss my home to much.

I thought that at some point of the four story building would be our flat, but I was wrong, the whole building was ours, it was surrounded by a wall similar to the one surrounding Tomoyo´s mansion but now it was just a building, the garden looked good it was full of cherry trees.

The sound of the electric closing gate surprised me, so I turned to look at the building entrance; it had a little hall where we were greeted by a maid who made the gesture to follow her, to show us our rooms.

Sonomi had made it clear that we would be independent so we´ll depend on ourselves once we had settled down, the maid would be there only for the cleaning of certain things, but we had to clean the kitchen, our rooms and the dining room, so I could not imagine of what was the maid in charge off to clean, until I saw it. There were three guest rooms per story except for the last floor, then there was the sauna, a swimming pool at the back of the garden, a library and nothing more and nothing less than the living room which it was HUGE, as the rest of the house, Tomoyo's face was in a huge awe, I think she hadn´t expected so much, neither do I...

**- It's crazy! This thing is huge; we are only two people going to live here. What was my mother thinking? - **I heard Tomoyo say from the other side of the room

-**You said it first, I have no idea what was on aunt Sonomi´s mind, I don´t even think my dad knows about this**

**- On the contrary ladies, both Mr. Fujitaka and Mrs. Sonomi agreed with the place, now I understand why they have asked me to explain it, you two will live alone, but your parents want to see how responsible you can be, and how you could handle a place like this. ****If**** I may, I think it is a wonderful idea; there is no better proof of responsibility than this- **with that comment the maid made a slight bow as if asking an apology for her boldness

**-Uh... Mm ... Miss ...** - I didn´t know her name and I think Tomoyo saw my expression and helped me

**-Sakura, she is Sana Takeduchi, one of my best maids**-Tomoyo replied

**-Nice to meet you, Miss Takeduchi, but may I call you Sana? If it's not too disrespectful- **She shook her head in agreement; Sana did a bow again and exited the room

-**Tomoyo... I really do not know what to say- **and that was the truth

**-Sakura do you think I do? I have no problems with doing my home chores, but somehow I feel there is more meaning behind what Sana tried to explain but...**

**- Hallo Sakura, Tomoyo Herzlich Wilkommen!** - Three voices the greeted us

**-Chiharu, Rika Naoko, was macht ihr hier?** – (What are you doing here?) Tomoyo asked and I still could not believe it

**-Ich bin Rika, und du must sein Tomoyo, ich hab viel von dir gehört**- (I'm Rika, and you must be Tomoyo I've heard so much about you)

**-Yes I am, I also heard a lot about you, Sakura and your sisters always talked about you, I hope we can be great friends- **Tomoyo continued

Sana entered the room with a tray with tea and cake because she supposed that the girls and I had too many things to tell to each other; and it was true we had to catch up, the three girls in front of me despite of having Japanese names their features passed perfectly for any European girl, neither Tomoyo or I had any features that could say that we were Nippon girls, it was a little bit weird but nothing to worry about.

Chiharu had just turned twenty in September, she had brown hair, she was tall and thin, and four years ago she used to wear her hair in two pigtails, but know I saw that those pigtails were gone being replaced by using her hair down and straight it barely reached her shoulders, now she looked more feminine, her bright brown eyes were showing her sincerity as usual and you could see through them so if she was lying you could tell, it was interesting because she hardly told a lie, specially because she hates people that go around saying them.

Rika, was now eighteen years old, her dark chocolate hair stood out with those black pearls she had for eyes, if you looked too much into them you could lose yourself, she was still a little bit shy but she had changed, I remembered her something different from now, now her hair was short, it used to reach below her waist, it was enviable but the short hair looked pretty good on her, it helped to remark the thinness of her pretty face.

Well and then there was Naoko, that girl that I saw as my twin sister also looked different, her bright smile hadn´t changed at all, it had remained honest and peaceful, but she could be a nightmare when she got angry, I had seen her fight with her sisters over nonsense and she has scary, so I better remain on her good side. I was so glad to see her again, that then I knew that my enthusiasm had returned to stay.

**'Oh well, I see ...-**l heard Rika comment, while I came back from my memories

**- Sakura is that true? Because if it is so that´s great, but tell me how is your dad? And what about your brother? And what about your mom Tomoyo?** - Chiharu as always she did not lose time, if this girl wanted to know anything she would not stop till she knew what she wanted

_**Tomoyo.**_

And that was our first evening in Germany, the girls were invited to stay the night, it was a relief that I got along very well with Rika somehow I was relieved, I think we both were a little shy at first but then nothing would stop us, and tomorrow we were going to visit her family and Sakura couldn´t wait to greet everyone.

On Monday we would start school, I was very excited and I'd take my camera to record Sakura, I never got tired of listening her speaking in German, you could hear as well in English, her talent for languages was amazing, and according to my mom Sakura´s talent came from aunt Nadeshiko even though she was a little bit clumsy she was pretty intelligent.

I hoped to fit in at school and make friends along with Sakura, I was also exited of being independent for the first time in my life, or well almost independent, the idea of not being spoiled twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week sounded as heaven to me.

I had always admired Sakura, like the way she was the owner of her life to give an example; or if she woke up late it was her fault, not like me that because of my maid´s fault I didn´t woke up on time, or if she was late to school it was her fault not because her driver drove slowly, but I especially admired her maturity to face up to changes, she adapted herself to changes really fast because as she always said _in this life are __no coincidences, only the inevitable_and if that was true Sakura couldn´t do much to change something that was not in her control, if it had to happen it was going to happen.

So Monday had arrived, Sakura and I woke up extra early because we wanted to be perfect for our first day at our new school, and it was also because we didn´t slept that much, so either way there was not much to help it then we took a bath to calm our nerves and relax a bit.

At the end I made sure that Sakura looked divine, and I did not care for my breakfast or anything else, I took out my camera and started recording her, I could not miss a second of this very important day for her.

_**Sakura**_

-**Tomoyo you look amazing, the uniform fits you perfectly**

**-Thank you, Sakura it looks pretty nice on you too, today is more than amazing, I can´t believe that this day has officially arrived- **my dear friend replied

I finished my breakfast, and I automatically smiled, as I was looking to Tomoyo then I told her it was time to go. So we headed to the car, because it was the first day of school and because we didn´t know where exactly it was, her bodyguards were going to drop us off but just for today, for the first time in many years I would arrive early to school.

Looking out through the window of the car, I saw that there were few people on the streets, I looked at the sky and I was not surprised to see that it was cloudy, it seemed that it might rain, I couldn´t be sure of it, I had arrived two days ago and the last time that I was here it was in summer so I hadn´t care at all to notice the weather at that time, but if I remembered well I had been told that the sun does not shine here as it does in Japan, and that was why sometimes people tended to be somewhat serious and unfriendly because of the lack sun.

Even know I did not care that much about it, now I was going back to school that I visited for two days in that summer of nearly four years ago, this time I had a huge desire to see the school again and it was not a good feeling because I felt that I could throw up at any minute because of the anxiety.

Stepping off the car was a huge relief to my sickness as a fresh breeze cleaned my lungs, lifted my skirt and made me sigh, breathing this pure air gave me something to hold on, Tomoyo was next to me she smiled and we started to walk. Not knowing why as my eyes wandered around the campus I thought I saw my mother smiling at me as if wishing me good luck today.

I smiled at the memory of my loving mother Nadeshiko and I wondered how much I needed her right now, but I knew that she was always taking care of me because...

**-Hello beautiful**- that sentence stopped the line of my thoughts abruptly it came from a blond haired boy

**- Excuse me? - **I asked controlling myself trying to sound as polite as I could

**-Oh come on girl don´t try to pretend with me, there is nothing to hide between us, I know you were smiling to me I just now saw you doing it perfectly- **he answered

**-Sorry, I do not think I did it for you, I don´t even know who you are- **apologetically I turned and walk away from him trying to find my way to Tomoyo again, which I was frantically looking out for her, where had she gone? And who the hell did this guy thought he was to talk to me that way? I turned my head again to keep looking for my friend or at least any of the girls but what I saw was beyond of what I expected

**-Hey babe, are you lost?** - I could not believe it, another random black haired guy was trying to hit on me out of the nothing, and no, I did not thought of myself as someone out of the league of any guy or that I was way too special for everybody. I found quite annoying those guys that thought they could talked to you like you were an object, I just turned my back and walked away from him.

I was running out of patience, was the school full of perverts? There was definitely something wrong today or was I being part of a very bad joke? Or was it something wrong with my uniform? Because I didn´t understood why everyone stared at me, I didn´t like being the center of attention, and my morning was starting to ruin, I desperately searched for a place away from the stares, I left the garden to enter the building, any place would be better than the front yard and hopefully I could get rid of my bad temper

Inside the building , as I was about to open the door that said _Principal´s office,_ _teachers room & students information_ , just before I was able to touch the door knob, it opened and hit me sending me to the floor making me fell hard on my butt.

**- What the hell?** – I heard someone say but I was totally ignoring the voice who said it in a grumpy mood, I was so feed up of my morning that I cursed my luck out loud in Japanese, I stood up of the floor and angrily walked away from that door and from whoever that had slammed the door at me, I was so mad that I didn´t pay attention to see who was my aggressor.

Definitely today was not my day, had I done something wrong? I had no doubt of it, even if I wished a good change in my day only miracle was going to be able to do it. By inertia I checked my watch, if I wasn´t able to find room 116 in a couple of minutes I was going to be late.

My anger decreased a little as I saw the number above the blue door indicating my first class, thanks to Chiharu I knew where I had to go, she had graduated a couple of months before my arrival so she was kind enough to ask the principal to give us our schedules two days ago, so we hadn´t to be earlier at school than usual just to get it.

I opened the door, to see that the room was relatively full; I found an empty place by the window I found it perfect to go unnoticed, as I sat on my new place I spotted a familiar figure near the white board. It was Tomoyo, she hadn´t noticed me at first, but she felt my gaze, she turned and went to the seat next to me and sat down, suddenly the door opened again and more students entered, seconds later after the bell had ranged I heard _that_ voice again.

**- Damn!** – I heard, I just couldn´t be wrong it was the _same_ voice but I couldn´t place who had said it because everyone was talking at the same time, it was so confusing and it wasn´t helping me at all –**Thank goodness** – the voice spoke again, now I noticed that it was a guy´s voice, yeah, he was definitely the one who had pushed me with the door, now where was he? As I was about to find how the owner of that manly, sexy and raspy voice looked liked when...

**-Sakura where were you this morning? The girls and I looked around for you but…**

-**Give me a second Tomoyo-** my cousin´s faced showed me confusion while she remained silent, I would explain it later, I rapidly scaned the room again until I had found the place where his voice came from, but strangely it sounded so close to me, that maybe if I only ...

**Author´s Note: **_Thank you guys so much for adding us to your Story or Author alert´s list like: Devon Ship´em, Claire9505, Ceciali, Vampire lover.95 and to our only reviewer .princess and to the rest of you reading us in: USA, Philippines, France, Australia, Indonesia, Singapore, China, Greece, Canada, Germany, Malaysia, Vietnam, Italy, Israel, Brazil, Switzerland, Japan and United Kingdom._

_From the bottom of my heart and in name of Andrea our beloved author, THANK YOU, because we are here just trying to entertain you reading something you may like._

_Love Carolina and Andrea._


	3. Ch 3 Meeting A Close Stranger

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**konan248 **_**our best follower**_**, **_**from the bottom of my heart Thank you please enjoy YOUR chapter :)**_** - Love Andrea.**_

_**Dear readers I´m so excited to inform you as you can read above from this, our beloved author finally woke up from her coma yesterday 21-05-12 and well she is doing fine :) She is still a little bit confused but she was so glad to see that her fic was working, she thanks you all the e-mails with your best wishes for her and the subscribers :), because she is starting a recovery program I´m still going to update for her till she totally fit again.**_

_**Carolina.**_

**Chapter 3.**

_**Sakura.**_

Maybe if ... if I turned around I would find him, and I was right as I found a tall, brown rebel-haired guy with expressive amber eyes, among an attractive good looking face with perfect features somehow looking annoyed, when suddenly I remembered that he could be guilty of today´s morning door accident, that without being 100% sure of if he had done it I turn my back, but not without giving him a scowl.

For Kami-sama, why would had to sit behind me? If he had been guilty of having slammed the door at me, I could not blame him for my bad luck this morning.

**- Sakura? Are you now going to tell me what happened to you this morning? **- Tomoyo questioned me, looking worried

**- Sakura, Tomoyo was scared of not finding you anywhere, which is weird because she says that you were beside her when entering the school front yard**- Naoko said

**-I did but I thought I saw something, and without even realizing it I got away from her, and then a few guys came to talk to me in a very disrespectful way so I went to **_**students information office**_** or that was what I had intended to do when another guy ...- **it would be for the best if I avoided that part for now, because of certain handsome guy that could be guilty of the pain on my butt and waist that was sitting behind me that he could be ears dropping on our conversation, I could wait till recess, to tell them

_**Syaoran.**_

Damn! By all the gods, that today they were not on my side, first I got the wrong schedule and then when I had the right one, while leaving the students information room I hit a girl with the door, today was not a situation worthy of a Li.

I was angry, not to mention that I could not apologize to the girl, which also seemed in a very bad mood, because before she went away she shouted something, but it didn´t sound like German, if I wasn´t wrong was she cursing in Japanese? No it couldn´t be, well that´s what I thought, then as I entered the classroom that was on my schedule it was full and did not thought I could find a free place in the midst of that chaos.

I came to curse my fate, all for being late. The only free place was in the back row- **Thank goodness**- I told to myself out loud, while I sat behind a brown-haired girl looking out the window, which her eyes were glaring everything outside of it in a really bad mood, suddenly she began to talk to a girl with long black hair, when she turned to watch me.

_Oh Gods! _I thought this young girl looked pretty angry on the first day of school which it was unfavorable to her, but I could swear she was the girl who I slammed with the door, _yes she was, _and to my surprise the girl was not bad looking at all.

Its exquisite green eyes inspected me from top to bottom, those eyes so beautifully expressive and honest had a beautiful tone, and I knew there was something about her that reminded me of some warmth. I had to get out of my trance and apologize to her, but her eyes left me speechless and before I could say anything, she turned around to ignore me but not after giving me a scowl and a cold look, she turned and continued to mind her own business.

After a lengthy forty-five minutes of listening to the rules of the school given by our teacher, the recess started and the auburn haired girl got up from her place and was followed outside by two girls to the back school yard garden and met with another girl and I sat down by inertia in a Cherry Tree near where she was.

So then I started to observe her. She would measure six feet, her hair had some loops and fell freely to the middle of her back, and despite she was frowning I could tell she was a kind person. The recesses came to an end, and I had to apologize to her, I could not start my first day here with such a negative omen.

I got up from the tree were I was sitting, and I lean against it waiting for her to walk by, she walked behind her friends like if she was thinking of something, and when she was close enough to me, I walked right in front of her

**'Hey listen ... –** I started but before I could continue, the green emerald eyed girl interrupted me, or rather, she burst of with anger, but to me she looked kind of cute inflating her cheeks that way.

**Look, I'm not interested in what you have to say ok? Do all boys in this school have to bother me today? -** With that she gave me another scowl, that I thought that if the saying _"if a glance could kill" _this would be a clear example of it, and she walked wanting to pass me to move on and catch with her friends, but if she had thought she was the only having a bad day she was wrong, so with all my held up frustration of today´s failure I exploded, I couldn´t help it, her attitude was the last straw that broke the camel, I took her hand with my iron grip forcing her to turn around and look in the eye.

**-Hey, don´t compare me with other guys, it is not my problem if you can´t handle yourself around them, I just wanted to... forget it, there seems no point of me doing this -** there was really no point so I released her hand and now I was the one to walk pass her and her friends I´d go pick my stuff from the classroom, I was going home.

_**Tomoyo.**_

We were all surprised with what our eyes had seen, we moved slowly towards Sakura to try to understand what had happened?

**-I ... I ...-**Sakura was repeating to herself while she looked in the direction in which the boy had disappeared

**- But what was that all about Sakura?** - Rika asked very confused

**- You know him? Why was he angry? What do you meant saying that to him? Oh, I really don´t understand and now that I think it again I have never seen him before-** Naoko said more to herself than to us

**- What did you do this morning Sakura? **– I asked very serious but also really worried, but yet why was she saying anything?

Gradually my friend came out from her trance and heard her say:

-**How am I supposed to know? Girls today I've had a very bad morning, while I was going to the student's information room Hmmm ... there´s no point, I have no clue of what he wanted I don´t even know his name, I'm just as confused you-** Sakura concluded.

She simply explained why she had reacted that way, and it was because of what the other guys had done, and that she thought that he was another idiot like the other ones, but apparently it was not the case.

**I would like to apologize to him-** Sakura said seriously, unfortunately the girls and I refused, we thought it was the best to leave him alone just for now, he had been through enough drama today, it would be better to wait until tomorrow, we would see him again tomorrow especially if his place was behind Sakura.

Not to mention that the girls and I thought that this mysterious guy was very handsome, and who knows, maybe he and my friend ended up together, and if so it would be simply divine, basically something told me that they could be very happy together. But before I let my imagination fly further, what would Sakura do tomorrow?

_**Sakura.**_

The warmth feeling from his hand over mine had not yet disappeared, I could not be more stupid, he wanted to say something else he was not hitting on me and I that exploded out of the blue, and well it was still not my fault, how could I know he wanted something else?

The girls never stopped asking me what I would do. I had no idea, but I think the only person that could advice me to these situations was Chiharu, she knew more about boys more than all of us together or I could always call Yukito, he always seemed to have the right advice for everything but what if Touya found out?

Better not, I stopped thinking about it, _what a day!_ I just wanted the first day of the sophomore year of high school was unforgettable, and boy it was unforgettable but not the way I expected to be, as I stared at the four walls of my room, I was thinking that the best thing would be to apologize to him because after all he had no need to stand my bad attitude because, as he had said I was not the only one having a bad day.

I greeted Sana, who was in the kitchen. After coming home and eating our meal Tomoyo said she wanted to work on a project she had in mind and that she didn´t want to be interrupted by anyone, and so we did. In the kitchen as I continued thinking about my misunderstanding with that guy, I decided to cook.

Yes, definitely I´d bake him some cookies for Tomoyo too, Sana helped me find the ingredients in this kitchen so unknown to me.

It was a fairly large kitchen, very modern; most of it was in a cherry red tone with stainless steel surfaces, well equipped with only the finest kitchen tools, really worthy of a five star restaurant.

**-Miss, I find you very quiet, did something happen at school?-**Sana asked with a worried expression, her black something curious eyes showed the truth behind their words, she was actually worried about me.

**-Not really, it's just that ... let's say that today was not as I had expected, and I behaved like spoiled brat, I yelled at someone for apparently no reason.**

**- And that´s why Miss you are baking cookies, right? But why?**

**-Well to be honest Sana, I'm not even sure why but something tells me I have to, oh I do not understand Sana, why do I keep recalling what happened earlier? Why is it so etched in my mind and so clear? Why?** - I said losing my voice in the confusion

Sana just nodded, smiled and started to help me with my cookies, so when we finished they looked very appetizing, after all I had made them from heart and the smell that wafted through the kitchen and the rest of the house was very homely.

**- Miss Sakura?**

**- Yes?**

**-I wonder who taught you to cook this recipe? Because you do it with such dedication that there must be a very good explanation isn't it? And is this person you´re trying to apologize is a guy?**

**-Yes Sana, it is a guy-** I said slightly blushing- **You see, my dad is very good cook, and I learned everything from him, but this recipe as I heard from my dad and my brother, it was from my mother she baked them to my father on special occasions, or to my brother when he was upset. I remember having one and somehow it´s taste is engraved to me, so since then I decided I would bake them for special situations too, just like my mother used to do-** I smiled somewhat nostalgic with a slight tingling sensation in my eyes

**Syaoran.**

Today was a clear morning, and I was pondering on what had happened yesterday as I was walking to school, for some strange reason I felt hurt by my awful first school day here in Germany, but yet I couldn´t understand why I felt kind of upset? I can´t be depressed because of a heavy girl.

_Flashback_

I recalled my little pep talk with my butler after arriving yesterday from school;

**-Master Syaoran is something wrong? - **He asked

**-No, Wei, I just had a bad day**

**-I see, do you want me to make you some tea? -** He said

I didn´t answer, but he knew perfectly that with a cup of tea I would tell him what had happened, that was his way of making me talk, and how not to? He was the closest thing that I had to a grandfather.

Pictures of the girl came back to my mind, her captivating emerald green eyes, her beautiful slender and curvy figure, her long silky auburn hair and pink lips, something told me that those tempting lips had hidden a beautiful and warm smile that they did not show me earlier at school, those thoughts vanished when I took a sip to my black tea.

**-Master, I hope everything gets solved**

**-Thanks, it's just that today a girl would not let me offer her an apology and that goes against everything my mother and the clan taught me, though it was not my fault, because what I did was not on purpose**-Wei nodded, he had an ability to understand beyond what my words indicated, he was always willing to listen and also he knew that I would not say anything else about it.

_End of flashback._

I entered the classroom which was empty even though it was not that early to be the first one there, arriving at my place, I stopped thinking about yesterday's conversation I watched through the window, the trees surrounding this small town, it was amazing the amount of trees that were here in contrast to Hong Kong were you´d see more grey buildings than trees, here in this small city where I look everything was green in this late summer, the sun was shining, but it didn´t generate any kind of heat as it did happen in Hong Kong, everything was lit outside but there was a cool wind, too cool for my taste.

**-I´m sorry-** my eyes went from the window to my desk, where a pale pink bag closed by a knot made with a lime green ribbon, which had appeared from nowhere at my table, until I lifted my eyes and I saw her.

The same girl that yelled at me yesterday, was now in front of my desk, wearing an apologetically smile, showing her well-polished uniform with her hair falling freely surrounding those beautiful features of her face, specially her eyes, I could smell her cherry blossoms scent, I was beginning to lost myself, while she looked at me expecting me to say something.

**-I hope you like them-** she continued and looked at me sheepishly when she did not receive any response or gesture from my part.

I did nothing, I just limited to watch her and then to the gently packed pink small bag, while I didn´t fully understand what was happening, what was the content of the bag?

**-I'm Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, excuse my attitude from yesterday, I'm new here and I was having a really bad day yesterday and I really hope that ... -**

**-Li, Li Syaoran- **I replied on a very sharp and heavy unfriendly way

**-Well Li, as I was saying ...** - again she was trying to explain herself, somewhat more animated than before, because she supposed that I was willing to listen to her

**-I heard you- **I replied reluctantly-** Listen Kinomoto, I understand that you had a bad day, is not entirely your fault but yesterday I just wanted to say that I did not had intended to slam you with the door that´s it no more no less, sorry if you got me wrong okay? -** I was being kind of harsh with her but I couldn´t help it

**-Oh ok, I see… -** she said all depressed- **so it was you, well don´t feel bad Li it was not your fault at all ...**-

**-Yes I know, as you said, ****it was not my fault**** Kinomoto but I still wanted to clarify the situation-** I said once again interrupting her, I had no idea why my manners were gone? Apparently yesterday's anger had returned, that was why I was behaving like an ass

Her eyes looked at me confused, I was being a complete idiot and she was looking kind off hurt, Kinomoto was being nice to me, she had apologized to me and brought me something and not to mention that she too was new here too, her expression was as if she wanted to say something more but I guess my expression ended up silencing her.

_**Sakura.**_

**-Well in that case, I will no longer bother you ... -** My voice trailed off, I simply could not keep going, I had a knot in my throat, I was doing my best not to mourn in front of him, after all it seemed that he really was a jerk, even though I had tried to win a new friend.

I just went to the door, and left the room, forgetting my things, damn! But I would not allow myself to return to pick them up, and see his face of that "Li Syaoran" he was not worthy of getting my apologize, even I had some pride to protect, I would ask any of the girls to get my stuff for me.

The school bell had rung promptly at 7:55 am and everyone had entered the classroom which I had just left, I did not feel like going back, and I was trying to forget the annoyance of a few moments ago, I could not. My mind refused to forget and kept repeating the image of his eyes, so cold, so expressionless and indifferent to me, but yet another part of my mind told me that the information wasn´t right, if he was really as indifferent as today why did he even attempt to apologize yesterday?

In that case, I only needed to work a little more so he could be a little bit friendly, I knew I could not change people but if he was like Touya then I wouldn´t give up, and I had a hunch that told me that it would be worthwhile.

While I was still pondering what I planned to do, I sat under one of the many trees in the back garden it offered me its trunk to lean against it, I closed my eyes and my hands begin to caress the grass, breathing the fresh air of the morning began to relax me, but I stopped because I felt that someone was watching me, but despite my efforts to try to find out someone, they were in vain, I couldn´t see anyone.

The air around me was turning heavy, through my whole body ran a feeling of power like some sort of electricity that even made the finest hairs of my head to rise, without mentioning the chill that ran across my back, in seconds I had gone from relaxed to be fully alert and with that I rose on my feet, I was somehow breathing heavily.

When I thought things could not be more weirder, a gust of wind began to envelop me, bringing beautiful, bright flowers that swirled around me, this flowers followed the path of the wind scattering far from me falling gracefully on the green grass but only one flower in particular was still dropping slowly, this flower was a special one I could tell because unlike the other ones was falling slowly in the air in my direction and when it was in within my reach I lifted my arms to receive it in my hands.

The instant my hand touched the flower, the wind disappeared, as I was contemplating the flower it was a beautiful, in a white rosy color, the aroma was intoxicating, but what amazed me was that _**-It is a peony!**_ - I was so amazed that I said it out loud on a high voice, _what in heaven was an Asian flower doing in the middle of Europe_? It was insane, and I could swear I saw a pink light shinning around me and that under my feet I saw a golden circle? I couldn´t tell it disappeared too fast, but I was it had to be real, or maybe that illusion was a result of my astonishment of finding the peony, in the middle of Europe floating in the air because I was certain that it wasn´t something you see every day.

I sat and leaned against the tree again, at the touch of the flower in my hands seemed to give some warmth, I put it on my lap to get my hands on the grass, it was strange, the grass felt completely cold and damp, but again when I touched the peony it left a relatively warm feeling on them and a funny feeling on my stomach like if I had butterflies inside, instantly a smile drew on my lips, my body was acting alone, my mind and I were oblivious to the memories and feelings that my body gave me.

Why was I reacting so bubbly and happy? And wait a minute was I blushing? What was wrong with me? And the weirdest thing of all was that my heart was hurting as if it was missing someone…

With my index finger caress one of its petals, was very soft, but such was my confusion that now my lips formed a line showing my dissatisfaction, and squinting away the little flower to analyze all possible angles, seemed an illusion and I probably looked very silly but I went back to check if it was real when I returned this flower to caress my finger, sigh, and turned to smile unconsciously, now I was happy.

**Author´s Note: **_Thank you guys so much for adding us to your Story or Author alert´s list like: Devon Ship´em, Claire9505, Ceciali, Vampire lover.95 and to our only reviewer .princess and to the rest of you reading us in: USA, Philippines, France, Australia, Indonesia, Singapore, China, Greece, Canada, Germany, Malaysia, Vietnam, Italy, Israel, Brazil, Switzerland, Japan and United Kingdom._

_From the bottom of my heart and in name of Andrea our beloved author, THANK YOU, because we are here just trying to entertain you reading something you may like._

_Love Carolina and Andrea._


	4. Ch 4 Gods Punishment

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**This chapter goes dedicated to: **_**inuRASA,**__**hadiaz, **_**k**_**onan248, KagamineRinny and Claire9505**_** YOU guys make me want to keep writing, you are my fuel and inspiration to update my fic, your wonderful reviews motivate me to do a better fic so you can enjoy it, that´s why I really appreciate the time you are taking to leave a comment, or adding it to your alerts THANK YOU guys :) – Love Andrea**

**Chapter 4**

_**Syaoran.**_

I felt so stupid, yes that is what I am an idiot and I used to considered myself a gentleman.

I just looked out the window, this country and its bad weather made me even angrier, now I wasn´t surprised to understand why some Germans were so cold, I´m afraid I am becoming even colder than I already am. The sun that had been shining for several minutes disappeared, and hid behind a heavy grey cloud now seemed like it might rain, scratch that _it did began to rain_; it was like the weather was making fun of me.

Our room was on the second floor, through the window I could see people walking by the school, I closed my eyes heavily to listen how the raindrops hit the window, and I heard a weak voice in the back of my head whispering _"my beautiful cherry blossom yesterday I watched the city, listened to the rain fall, whispering your name to me, I saw people run but you were not among them, the moon separated us and we didn´t even notice it"_ apparently who was saying that was my inner voice called conscience? Which I knew that the fault of my crazy thoughts was the weather making my head think nonsense.

We must be clear, to begin with whom would _my beautiful cherry blossom_ be? Then from whom I got separated? Let´s be reasonable, it is pretty clear that coming to Germany was for other reasons, and if I got separated from someone that would be my mother, sisters and cousin Meiling but no one else. But my heart told me I was wrong thinking that way, something was been hidden from me and it caused me a huge degree of nostalgia it was too much to take, it made me feel vulnerable.

The moment that I opened my eyes, the view was the same window almost offering me the same image to the one in my thoughts, people ran for shelter from the rain, I could clearly hear the whisper of the rain hitting the windows and roof, it was a sound that I found quite relaxing, but you know something is wrong when your thoughts and reality are way too similar, it tends to confuse you to the point you don´t know the difference between what your head makes up and what is real.

Instinct told me that if I joined my thoughts maybe I could find some hidden truth:

A. - It was raining, I could clearly hear the rain and actually could see people running.

B. - Someone was missing, if so, it was Kinomoto, who it seemed that she had no intentions of returning to the classroom.

C. - I could also see the city

But no one whispered any names and the moon had not taken me away from anyone, I'm behaving in a strange way,_ sigh_, the air filled my lungs but I felt no relief and I felt an unusual heaviness, and as a Li specially me _the Li heir,_ I could not afford myself to think weird stuff making me waste my time in random thoughts when I had responsibilities to take care of, so I decided to forget all of my findings to keep rambling on any other topic.

If I thought about it, Kinomoto had not returned after our little conversation, and her long black haired friend seemed puzzled, which stared at me for a long time and I think she had sensed that the absence of her auburn haired friend had to do with me maybe it was because she had noticed the little pink bag that laid on my desk.

**- Daidouji Tomoyo **-the girl said not wasting time before class started, she introduced herself very politely

**-Li, Li Syaoran**

**-Nice to meet you Li**- she answered to continue**- I see you have met Sakura**

**- Huh? – **I asked a little confused, the truth is that I was not paying attention to her and ignored her comment, but she instead of replaying me limited herself to point with her eyes referring to the strange little pink bag on my table so I tried to answer not showing any interest**- Oh! Yes, Kinomoto ¿she is your friend right?**

**-Yes, she is my best friend and it's my cousin-**

I had nothing to say, so I simply nodded my head slightly.

- **You're a foreigner aren´t you?** - That comment took me by surprise; I do not know how she had noticed? It was true that I am Chinese but none of my features could betray me, I was always told that I looked anything but an Asian boy.

I never gave it importance, my mother, my sisters and my whole family were like me, though their eyes were slightly slanted instead of giving them the appearance of an Asian person, made them look more feminine as it seemed part of their makeup, their eyes seemed to be outlined if that was the description that would fit their features, but I truly had to ask her, my curiosity was too much to remain in silence, this Daidouji girl was way too intuitive.

**-Yes, I am, I come from Hong Kong, you are pretty observant Daidouji**-I replied trying to hide my astonishment. I always had hated the feeling of being analyzed by someone, it made me feel like a book that everyone could take and read, she looked me with those amethyst eyes, she was surprised that I called her by her name, it was like if she had expected me to forget it.

**-It's not that hard to notice, in this country when anyone introduces themselves they just say their name, they don´t bother saying their family name, but you **_**did**_** mentioned it first and then your name, and last but not least you could have called me by my name like the others do, but you didn´t, I guess nobody here would know the difference because they´re not used to it, like us, Li**- she concluded her explanation giving me a smile, like pointing out that it was pretty obvious- **Anyways do you know where my cousin is?**

**- Why should I know it?** – I answered, and again the girl obvious her question by pointing her finger to the bag on my desk, and I just shrugged my shoulders indicating that I had no idea where she was.

**-Anyways, you're a foreigner like your cousin am I right?**

**-Yes, you're right, you're not as clueless as you seem to be Li, we come from a small town called Tomoeda in...**

**- In Japan isn´t it?**

**-Indeed, how did you know?**

**-I ... -** as I tried to answer fortunately I was interrupted by the entrance of our math teacher and tutor from all sophomore year groups.

Susane Muller, better known as Frau Müller (Mrs. Muller), her interruption to our little conversation saved me from a ridiculous explanation, since I in fact had not the slightest idea of in which country Tomoeda could be, nor

I had never heard of it either but my brain seemed to know quite well where it was. Daidouji took her seat, one row ahead of me, next to where her best friend should be.

**-Syaoran Li,** -the teacher called me ending checking assistance.

**-Here- **I replied

**'Well class, welcome to a new school year, I know that yesterday it was expected an introduction to your subjects, teachers and peers, but as you could see in this school we like that the first day is just three hours long…- **my teacher's voice pierced in the back of my mind, and she went on like that- **Yesterday the first 45 minutes you heard the rules to follow, and received your books, the other two hours could be used to meet your peers but is normal anyone does it for many reasons**.

We got indicated our project, the first bimestrial project, which was to undertake a program of activities that involve all our subjects to demonstrate what we had learned in our entire student life, Frau Müller instructed us that by the end of this week, we should give her the first part of it.

So this would be a way to measure our knowledge, and after the evaluation they´ll divide us in the different courses known as "OK" also called "Leistungsvorkurs" and there was also the "Gk" also called "Grundkurs" but if the difference was not much between us we would be combining courses. All the "Ok" and "Gk" would study the same topics and subjects but at different rates, since according to the school's program because of being a private Gymnasium Schule we should get only the best of the best and leverage our abilities to the fullest and this was a tool to achieve it.

The second part of our project was to make a final presentation of our program with their results, in the open day, in which parents and students interested in applying to the school would visit our school and exhibitions.

**-Well boys, now I´ll say random groups; Naoko with Stefan, Philip with Rika, Michael with Lara, Emily with Alexander, Heike with Peter, Yanika with Bastian, Dilara with Niklas, Tomoyo with ... let's see ... well your partner has not arrived yet, he will incorporate to us next Monday-** Frau Müller said then continued to give the teams until I got my turn

**-Let's see ... Mmmph ... Syaoran with...**

**-Li, bitte Frau Müller call me Li- **I interrupted

**-Oh! It is true, forgive me-**the teacher said nodding as letting me know that she would not make that mistake again** - well, class I forgot to mention that for respect and manners custom please refer to them by their surnames, only they can tell them when to call them by their names- **our teacher said pointing us with her lanky, pudgy finger to Daidouji, to me and where Kinomoto should be sitting

Turning to me she said **–Mr. Li, do you have an idea of ****where your partner might be?** – As she pointed with her chin to the seat of the emerald green Kinomoto girl, _"why should I know it? Why do you from all of us ask me?"_ I wanted to say, but I guess that us coming from neighbor countries meant to Frau Müller that we were the same or that I should know where she was, but I felt kind of guilty because after all it was my fault that she was not here and to not put her in more trouble I lied _for her?_

**-Yes, she ... hum… she's in the infirmary, Kinomoto was feeling a little bad before class, that´s why she is not here, -**I noticed that with these words Daidouji´s eyes were wide open as in surprise, and concern began to show in her face, without looking directly to her I just shook my head and Daidouji seemed to understand that I was lying and relaxed.

**Right, if you say so-** Frau Müller looked at me kind of suspecting that I was not telling the truth- **Mr. Li as you are already aware of Kinomoto´s situation; you are dismissed from class you may go and check how she is doing okay? By the way she will be your partner for the project and please don´t come back if you don´t bring her along.**

_"Damn it, she definitely knew that I was lying_, with certain heaviness I got up from my place and shuffled my way to the door, not before glaring at Daidouji who was trying to hide her laugh, she thought this situation was funny?, but I will prove them wrong I will return with Kinomoto.

I closed the door behind me; I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk, _would I convince her to return to the classroom with me? And where would she be? Or better yet how could we work together?_ _Oh Come on are you kidding me?_ And I had thought that yesterday had been a rough day.

As I walked to the stairs, walking down the aisle I realized how lonely and secluded this part was from the rest of the school main part, slowly I could feel that it was getting colder as I reached the first floor, my first thought was that it was because it was still raining when suddenly for no reason my pulse raised, I was on alert, I had a slight feeling of electricity going trough me but it did not bother me at all instead it felt fresh and seemed to give me strength and if it wasn´t that I was way too confused I could have sworn I saw a dim green light surrounding my body.

As I was looking around to try to find out what was happening or what had caused to make me this way? But I found nothing_. I have no time to play detective- _I thought I had to find Sakura and go back to class.

I started to walk again, then I saw a shadow without any specific shape that seemed to want me to follow it, I was so shocked that my brain was not thinking clearly enough to know if it was reality or another game of my mind, but anyways I followed it.

Before I was aware of it, I was no longer going to the library as I was planning to, if not I found myself walking to the backyard, where I lost the sight of the shadow, outside was no longer raining like cats and dogs but it had slowed and now it was more like a light drizzle, I continued my walk into the garden.

The light drizzle was kind of enjoyable, when a few feet from me I saw something on the ground that caught my eye I went to investigate it better, the object protruded in contrast of the green grass, I pick it up to see it better, it was a small branch from a tree from the garden.

This small branch divided into two other branches, where in the tips from it there were two large and beautiful cherry blossoms.

Instantly, a smile ran away from my lips, curious I touched the flower, which it did not seem real at all, it is true that the school garden had a couple of cherry trees, but none of them had any flower on them.

The reason for this was that we were starting fall in a few weeks, so the logic would be that no cherry tree had any flower till March, there existed a holiday to celebrate the cherry blossoms blooming called Hanami, among the last weeks March so once again _"Where did this branch came from?_

Carefully I wrapped the beautiful flowers with my handkerchief and put them in my pockets, knowing that I had these little flowers gave me a strange feeling of happiness.

As I raised my view from the grass, I was able to see the brown haired girl that I'd been looking for, I contemplate her, she looked calm and happy unlike her appearance from yesterday and this morning, for a few seconds I saw her beautiful smile that her lips had kept from me so jealously, she made me smile and I swear that it was the first time that I saw her doing it but her smile felt so familiar to me that I could not contain my amazement. As I came closer to her she noticed me walking towards her;

**- What do you want? – **She asked

**-Nothing, I was sent to get you because you did not came back to class, and also because it´s raining and Frau Müller our tutor said that...-** she cut me off

**-Well, besides obviating the rain that now it´s more likely a breeze, you said what you had to say, so now go, and I also have no desire to return to class, so good day-** she said, her expression was so funny I could not help it but laughing, it was very strange for me, how could this girl change my mood so fast, make me lie, smile and worry for her without doing anything in specific?

The way she behaved was too funny, but I figured it was not the best manner from me to do, because she had been annoyed enough by me and if I had to make a project for school with her, I would not want a heavy atmosphere around us.

**-Come on Kinomoto, smile it looks better on you, and if you don´t want to go back it´s ok…-**I paused to see her reaction-** but in that case I´m staying I won´t get back either well not without you-** I said, her expression was of disbelief then I sat near her, and I smiled even more at her surprise expression.

**-I still don´t see what´s so funny, and I would smile if I have not to deal with you, and as you said it is raining, you might get sick is not that I care but you should, not forgetting to mention that your sudden changes of attitude are VERY annoying.**

**-I am Sorry- **this time I meant it and leaving aside the nonsense I was being honest, - **this morning I ignored you when you tried to apologize and that's not very nice of me, and I could not thank you for ... -** CRAP! I had forgotten totally to see what was inside the little pink bag then I was going to say ¿thanks for whatever you put there? No, I couldn´t

**-You are welcome, I hope you like them Li**- she said not adding anything else but THAT had saved me from a terrible explanation and attempt of apologizing, she smiled to me, I lowered my head because I felt a slight blush on my cheeks, and then I saw she had something in her lap.

**-Maybe-** I answered referring to her gift, then I got distracted - **what beautiful flower! ¿ can I?** - I said, pointing to the flower, thus this way maybe I could avoid the awkward silence, I had never been so open to anyone, I just didn´t, not even with my sisters or my mother but Why with this strange girl I did?

**-Sure-** with that she placed the flower in my hand

**- Wow! It is a peony, where did you get it?** - My amazement continued to increase why the hell I was interested on knowing that?

**-I ... well ... I found it**

**-Ok? Anyways, I like the peonies, and Kinomoto we are teammates for the first bimestrial project, so this Friday we have to deliver the first part**

**- Huh? Oh no! What? I? Does that means I have to be working with you? Surely we will not achieve anything, because we can´t even get along, what are we going do Li? **- Her face was honest concern

**-Yes it´s true that we do not get along, we are not going to be able to work together but I had no choice, so I suggest we confine ourselves to fulfill what we were asked to, I hope you do not have any problems with that- **I said matter-o-factly

At that moment there was an uncomfortable silence, I had a plan in mind to take me out of this situation, so I decided to continue talking about the project until we had agreed on a few things.

**'Well, I think that will do for now-** saying that I got up and without saying a word I started walking, I had spent at least an hour and a half talking to her about the project and it had stopped raining.

**- Li? Where are you going? - **She asked

**-I´m going back to class, I have already lost enough time for today** – I said with my usual coldness that had slowly come back to me

-**I'll go with you; I do not want more problems plus I can´t keep losing classes**

**-As you say**

**- You know? I think after we can work together, we seem to tolerate each other "well" **

**-Kinomoto speak for yourself, I´m still not sure if a girl like you can work at my pace but we'll see what happens-** I answered to her, again making an ass out of myself

**-Maybe you should not underestimate me Li, you still don´t know a thing about me, and I might not return to class, after all I think it´s better you stay too because it seems that the only way to continue planning our project is here outside because you...**

Her words began to sound strangely distant, her voice was weak, I turn around to see why, I could see her lips moving but no sound came out of these, if she was making a prank it was a very bad one or was I going deaf?

Everything began to move around me, I was feeling dizzy, everything was spinning, and the strange feeling of cold like the one on the aisle returned to me, my pulse accelerated again _was I becoming sick?_ My hands were slightly trembling, I looked at Kinomoto again to see if she noticed something unusual but to my surprise, she was in a state in which I couldn´t tell if she was as affected as me or worse.

Her eyes closed heavily, she started to stagger slightly, not to mention that we were far from the classroom, we were on one of the ends of the garden, there was no one close enough to aid us, nor I knew where was the infirmary or if there was one at all, my view was beginning to blur, so I awkwardly started to walk towards her.

**-Li- **when she said my name I tried to get a little closer to her, with hard work I stand by her side just in time to keep her from crashing to the ground, Kinomoto simply dropped without strength with closed eyes, she was somewhat pale, she had fainted and I knew that the next one would be me_, what disease was this?_

I was more tired now, holding Kinomoto by her defined waist with my right arm I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open, my legs were trembling, when I fell to the ground on my back without notice I had done that in order that Kinomoto would not get hurt in the fall so there I was lying with my back on the grass with her on top of me so with my free arm I drag us to the nearest tree behind us.

I leaned my back against the tree, and I could feel Kinomoto´s head against my shoulder, and then I could not open my eyes. For a moment without knowing how, I was locked in a kind of darkness, I could no longer feel the tree behind me, I stopped feeling Kinomoto against my shoulder, I could no longer feel the floor on which we sat, I could not feel my body, reality just seemed to escape from my reach and at the moment everything started to get in a dark royal blue tone and all that lit this darkness were just a few small stars.

Still overwhelmed by what my eyes were incredulous to see at the other end of this infinite space, a human-looking black shadow seemed to come slowly toward me as his powerful voice was allowed to be heard all over the place.

**- It's time to remember-**that man's voice told me, I assumed it came from the shadowed body in front of me

**- It´s time? To remember what?** – I had to ask

**-In this life young Xiao Lang, there is no such thing as **_**coincidences **_**in this world, there is only the **_**inevitable**_

-** The inevitable? Have I been avoiding something? Why am I here and why do you know my name? **- My confusion grew

**-Sakura is the key to all this, forgetfulness was the only solution**

**- Is the solution to what? What or who was worth forgetting? Was it even a good solution? Why you don´t show yourself?** - I felt like an idiot doing so many questions to someone I could not see

**-Soon you'll understand, I'll help you both-** with these words everything turned white, a blinding white, I felt the nagging need to close my eyes due to the light change but it was useless, the white light grew even bigger as if a screen was been displayed in front of me, until a voice was again heard as an echo but it was very familiar.

The whiteness transformed and offered me a new scenario I could see a grayish-white bridge, surrounded by leafy trees where below this flowed a stream of clear, shallow waters, to my amazement I found my younger self standing there, I was about ten years old, I looked this like an spectator this whole scene, but I could feel all that my younger self felt, it was like watching a movie.

I heard someone coming behind me, so my younger self I turned to see who it was, but no one stood in front of me, however my lips began to move.

- **Can I talk to you?** - I asked I heard nothing as a reply, but I continued looking where I had heard those steps, my voice was more cheerful than now and a little less raspy, I was just a child. Once again I didn´t listen to anything, just the same mysterious footsteps coming closer to me, and as if I had gotten an answer I kept talking.

**'Yesterday I received a call from my mother- **I comment to someone as if wanting to get a reply I paused but I just listened to the silence and I did not see anyone near me, it was creepy to me because my 10 year old self was on a bridge standing alone talking to the wind, but it seemed that the little mini me had more things to say.

**-And I ... I ... I ... I told her that mmmph all the Clow Cards have been changed and that the strange things that happened around here will no longer occur**, my voice was kind of bitter and depressed, but particularly I was _sad_ not to mention my head was made a tornado of emotions. But again, who was I talking to? Again as expected I got no answer to what I said but I continued

**- You know? I am very happy to have met you, when I first came to this country all I did was to think only of me, I just wanted to collect the Clow cards and increase my level of magic, I just wanted to do that, however you were fighting with all your strength for someone, you would always consider the feelings of others, and you have many qualities which I lack ...** -

Of course no one answered me, only the silence

**-Hmmph ... thanks I guess, thank you very much, that was all I wanted to say ... -** I could see myself running away from the bridge.

Just before this scenario disappeared, I saw a girl with short brown hair in two pig tails and a white beret on her head, she wore red gloves, a black coat and white short skirt standing there I could not see clearly her face, but it was obvious she was the one who I was talking to, why I could see her now and not earlier?

Slowly the whiteness changed the scenario again, I blinked several times to accustom my eyes to the new light, I was in what it looked like an airport standing next to the blue meeting point sing and in front of me was Wei, my butler.

-**Well master Xiao Lang, I´ll take care of the rest-** with that he continued walking with one of my suitcases to check in

**-Yes-**I replied but I could hear my mini me´s mind that was thinking "_Could she be upset because I didn´t said anything to her?_ _What kind of answer was she going to give me? I hope it wasn´t a bad one_, I took my little suitcase from the floor when I turned as if someone had called my name.

-**How did you found out? **- That was my first thing to ask to "someone" that should be in front of me

Again I heard no reply but I blushed and suddenly I stared at the floor as if it was so interesting, then to be interrupted by Wei:

-**Excuse me master Xiao Lang, here you have-** Wei had handed me a teddy bear, he smiled to me as I blushed even harder than the last one and then he slightly bowed to "no one" in front of me, as I kept to continue staring now at the dark brown teddy bear, when it seemed that someone asked something to me and I just replied miserably with:

-**Huh?** - I smiled and came closer to this "no one" I held up the teddy bear to this person and I felt someone´s hands on mine, then once again before the rapid chance of scenario I saw a honey brown haired girl in a hot pink dress holding the bear near to her heart, but even if I tried her face was still a blur to me.

Once again the scenario changed now I was is a tower, it was full of holes, it looked like a natural disaster wanted to raze the place off, by one of these huge holes I saw the view that it offered me, and I could see the whole city, it was kind of a cool weather and the sky looked a little dark blue which seemed to be fading.

This tower was very high, and now the sky painted shades of pink, orange and blue it seemed to be beginning to dawn, I could see myself standing in a part of its long snail-shaped stairs, wearing a bottle green coat, with golden edges including gloves and shoes combined with the rest of it, even though the suit was not ugly it was a little worn out, dirty looking, and with scratches all over, and I looked like hell, totally exhausted and beaten. I felt powerless, like something had sucked all my energy.

**-It's good to be on time, it seems that I had some magic left, it´s normal that you're tired because you used many cards in one day-** I began to tell someone, who was to my right just across the broken stairs, we were separated because the stairs and the wall that put them together were destroyed like it had disappeared. Automatically I thought of that Girl the one Bridge just now, and on the airport? Could I be talking to her again? **- Although I lose this feeling, no matter what else happens, I promise I will find my way back to you-** saying that was the last thing I saw was the same light brown haired girl crying, but still not been able to see her face, she wore an outfit similar to mine but in a nice shade of pink then instantly a bubble of darkness surrounded me.

Within this sphere of black energy that held me prisoner, I was feeling lonely and sad, my senses were stunned, I do not know how long I was in there, or what happened, but somehow after what felt like forever, the bubble broke.

I was totally feeling empty and confused I think it had to do with the bubble sucking my senses, when then someone said my name

**- You know Syaoran? The truth is that I don´t care what you think of me now, I like you Syaoran a lot, and you are always going to be the most precious and important person to me ...**

Those words had been said to me before, but who did it? And why I still couldn´t see the face of this girl? I watched this scene totally like someone out of it, but I looked closer, 12 year old self face showed no emotion but that voice, those words, that place... it triggered something in my mind

**- So you are to me... Sakura**-I turned to see myself, I was smiling stupidly and I was truly happy, but my current self was watching and questions came to my mind, these words made me react from my trance, _Sakura?_ I do not know anyone else called Sakura than Kinomoto, then _what magic?_ What the hell was my 12 year old version talking about? _Magic? Clow Cards?_ Did a strange country, and a girl named Sakura? And even worse I was still stupidly happier when I talked to her and she me made me feel complete, my thoughts turned to be interrupted by the sun was rising that could be seen by the gigantic hole in the wall, the distance between Sakura and me was the lack of stairs, then she was going to jump at least ten meters between us to be with me.

**-Here I go!**

**- Please wait, I´ll be right away with you- **I said trying to make her rethink what she was about to do

**-I don´t want to- **and with that she jumped in my direction, and she added- **I love you**

Again the scene I had just seen took a sudden change, now it seemed that I became aware again of _my_ reality, everything went dark for a last time, and then I realized that my body ached, but my back was on very comfortable surface then at the same time I felt something warm and slightly heavy on my chest, I could not move at all and to make matters worse my head hurt a lot as if I had the hangover of my life.

_What was happening? What had I just seen?_ It was a lot of information to digest and process and thousands of questions haunted my mind and that wasn´t helping my headache at all, when the last image popped to my mind.

In a faint whisper almost unintelligible I said - **"I love you too, Sakura"**

Again my attention was directed toward a sight I heard near me and something moving very close to me, I could not open my eyes, but just as intuition my only reaction was to frown and embrace tighter the object beside in a protective manner, that something had uttered a _sigh_, that something was _warm and soft._

With some panic, and with a superhuman effort I opened my eyes to understand what I was embracing so close to me, the first thing my eyes saw was that there was no light in the room, everything was black, but I could only see the roof I concluded that I was on an unfamiliar room, it was not mine, but it neither looked like a hospital one which I thought was a relief.

Even lying on the comfortable bed, and covered so nicely with the silk sheets I was very sore, really slowly I lowered my head to where the object that sighed and was warm near me, my heart almost stopped on its tracks, a young woman was lying next to me, her head was on my bare chest her hair spilled down my chest to fall into the pillow, and a slight rosy glow was around her body, _WAIT BARE CHEST? Oh gods what have I done?_

As I kept staring at her I saw that her fine hand was clinging to my shoulder, making me impossible to move, now I was who sighed because there was no reason to feel so happy and gave me a sense of peace which I had not felt in years, this time it seemed so unreal from everything I had, it seemed impossible to continue dreaming, but to see if my voice was real made a feeble attempt to talk.

But my voice just came as a whisper and kind of pasty

**-'My beautiful Cherry Blossom, Sakura**-with these words the girl next to me seemed to come alive, as if waking from a spell that only my words could awaken her in the middle of this crazy situation

Two large, expressive emerald eyes were staring at mine, her eyes shone in a way that was impossible to believe that there was no light in the room to make them glow in that way

**-Syaoran-** her sweet voice pronounced my name, I truly gave her a big smile of mine, but before anything else could happened I got carried away, at dawn I would have enough time to clarify the situation and answer all my questions like: _Where am I? Why am I with Sakura? Why calling her by her name did not bother me? What is she next to me? How did we get here? Why aren´t we in school? Could anyone care to explain? ¿Magic? Why did she say Syaoran?_ My mind seemed to explode with more questions that were easily ignored because all I cared for now was next beside me.

Awkwardly for the lack of energy and pain throughout my body and more tired than anything all I could do was get close to her face and carefully not believing what I was doing, I got really carried away.

The feel of her lips against mine was simply glorious, it took all my pains, they were so soft, warm, and I felt at home, she was leaving me speechless when Sakura started to kiss me back strongly to my touch, our lips speak a language that apparently knew too well that I completely ignored, separating a bit to regain some air

**-I ...** - Sakura began, as if trying to give me an explanation to all my doubts when a golden light appeared in front of us when I kissed her so urgently again but that light as golden and warm as the sun, showed us...


	5. Ch 5 Mind Tricks?

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**This chapter goes dedicated to:**__**k**_**onan248, Mark Ficfan, Syao Blossoms, KawaiiAmy13, KagamineRinny, Dark Knight and Claire9505**_** you guys ROCK again thanks for your support, and I would like to share with you guys something good, I can walk again at least 10 steps since my coma accident, I know it may not be too much or something that is that interesting to you but I felt like sharing it, cuz it´s a big deal to me :) THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, KEEP READING & ENJOY – Love Andrea**

**P.s. It`s kind of sad to say this but in order to upload the next chapters I request a minimum of 6 reviews per chapter to keep posting the rest of this fic, dislike the guys mentioned above they keep me going but I need reviews so please leave a review if you like to know what will happen in this fic next.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Tomoyo.**_

**-Eriol!** - That name escaped my lips with some surprise.

The guy in front of me seemed so different from that boy that I used to know? To tell the truth I was not sure if I had knew this boy before or if I have seen him in my life, but somehow my mind was aware of whom he was. I did not quite understand it, my heart felt as if it totally knew this young man as had thought that he was rather a product of my mind, but yet the guy also seem to recognize me.

**-Tomoyo** - the young man smiled to me with affection**- it´s a pleasure to see you again**-slowly he walk towards me, he took my hand between his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of my white hand, my astonishment was so great that I could not think clearly, I just smiled and limited myself to blush but I was able to hide it diverting my eyes from those bewitching eyes as he had.

I inspected him with my eyes again to notice; he was tall, he had a silky blue hair and had a snow-white skin like mine, his eyes were deep and had a purple hue, his face had strong features, with broad shoulders, slender but strong he had a bit of muscle tone, I could swear that under the school uniform he hid his not extremely voluptuous but very well defined abs, I could bet my name on it.

To summarize this situation, the guy in front of me was handsome, intelligent and athletic without going to extremes, there was nothing that I disliked more than boys with too much muscle, _my god what am I thinking?_ I wasn´t sure of even knowing him and I was already imagining all that he might or not might be, but despite his good looks, something told me that he was too mysterious, and intelligent, I think that my skills of being way too observant gave me an overview of who he might be.

Immediately my mind compared him to some random images that pop out, a boy of about eleven years old with the same look, but with more childish features, I think that the Eriol from my mind and Eriol in front of me had changed, but before I could let my mind go even further...

**-I can imagine you have many questions and you are really confused, but I promise to explain everything later, but first is there somewhere where we can take Sakura and Syaoran? -** His voice was so calm that I swore I could get lost in it, and I almost forgot that my precious cousin had fainted in the arms of the Li guy and sat together under a cherry tree.

-**Miss Daidouji what happened here? Quick call the nurse**-Frau Müller started screaming

-**It is not necessary, if I may Frau Müller, Miss Daidouji was already telling me where to take them to rest-** quickly Eriol said

**-Ah… yes, that's true Frau Müller, I'll take them to my house and I will contact the relatives of Li**-I commented quickly trying to make feasible Eriol's idea -** my driver is on the way, Entschuldigung- **I had no idea why I apologized but it seemed the right thing to do

**- And who do you think you are Mr.? Who might you be? And why aren´t you in class? -** Frau Müller asked, as insightful as always

-**Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Hiragizawa Eriol**- he was about to bow but apparently he recalled that in Germany it was not necessary, so he reached out his hand to Frau Müller which she corresponded with a strong grip.

**-Mr. Hiragizawa it´s a pleasure, but weren´t you incorporating till next Monday? In any case, welcome, well I guess that Miss Daidouji here will make you catch up with class as I´m aware that you are in our group, I excuse myself to inform the director the absence the four of you for the rest of the day-** with those few words Frau Müller left at a rapid pace, letting her hair bounce against her back.

**-And well that´s how everything got more or less complicated- **Eriol said

**-Well, I certainly I did not expect any of this Eriol, how do you think that they´ll take it? Can we say anything about it to them?** – I said, and despite of having heard a part of the history there were too many stuff of this whole mess that we did not understand

-**Well Tomoyo you see that…-**Eriol was interrupted

**-Excuse me Lady Daidouji, here's your tea and snacks do you want something else? **– And Attentive maid approached me with everything I had asked to her because I knew that today was going to be a very long day

**-We are fine for now Sana, thank you but I think you could go check the status from both of our **_**"**__**Dornröschen**__**"**_** and if it´s necessary to put cold towels on their foreheads or something do not hesitate to do it, you know that I trust you**- despite everything I still had to lookout for my cousin and Li, so with that being said Sana left the leaving the room, leaving Eriol and me in silence again

**-As I said Tomoyo I don´t know if telling them or not it´s something is appropriate, since I can´t remember everything, I have questions too, so first of all need they need to wake up first and we´ll go from there ok?-** the Clow reincarnation said

**- I also have few memories but I hope that we can fit all the pieces of this mess-** I replied taking my steaming tea cup in my hands.

**-Tomoyo, you mind if we check Sakura and Syaoran personally? I want to see if they have regained their magic, I think it we´ll also would be useful to apply a spell of time but for now we can only wait**

I remained in complete silence, I had no idea of what would be appropriate to say or not, but I was sure I would Eriol improve Sakura and Li´s situation, I worry too much but the truth is that I was afraid.

**-Eriol, you think you can do a spell of teleportation? Because if so, we could go to Japan to collect all my videos in which I recorded Sakura, I think we could lookout for things from another point of view isn´t it? But we will go when they´re up again.**

With that I concluded the line of my thoughts, if my plan worked out we could analyze everything but I would not go until Sakura had woken up, as I looked at Eriol he simply smiled to me and nodded slightly to my request, and took a sip from his early grey tea. The silence that surrounded us was not uncomfortable; it was just a silence in which we became lost in trying to find more memories.

I sipped my raspberry with vanilla tea, the smell was exquisite, not to mention that the heat was relatively comforting, the day continued with its usual weather through the window of the room Eriol and I stared the rain falling down.

**-Eriol, why did you left Japan**? - That was a question that had always haunted my mind, I understood that his motives to remain in Japan as the reincarnation of Clow Reed had concluded after Sakura changed all the cards and everything had returned to relative calm

**-You know that my mission as the reincarnation of Clow was over, so there was nothing to keep me in Japan, although to be honest I always wanted to return because there was nothing to hold me back in England- **now Eriol's face was somewhat sad

**-I see**

So we returned to the habitual silence, time seemed to slip through my fingers like water flowing from a faucet, and there was nothing I could do about it, looking at the clock in the room seemed inconceivable that we had stayed one hour without speaking, I turned to look at Eriol, I knew there was no need to speak or fill the silence with platitudes but the view there was somehow unreal.

**-I think it's time to go check our sleeping beauties** -with his comment, a slight laugh escaped from me, Eriol stood from his place and approached me as gallant as ever, he stretched his hand toward me to help me lift from my place, such a gentleman and so British gesture that apparently in Eriol had worsened over the years a little, not that it was a bad thing at all but it´s just that in these days you rarely see acts in such a polite manner that are kind of unreliable.

And so, with a light step, we took the lift to go to the second floor which was "Sakura´s Flat" and then we walked to Sakura's room, that's where we put them to relax, as we slowly approached her door we could see a golden light coming out from under the door, immediately Eriol opened the door at once, but what we saw was beyond from what we had expected to find.


	6. Ch 6 Akward Situations

**Have you ever seen the rain?**

**Sorry guys that I´ve been missing for a long time but I´m back :D Please enjoy, and I would love to greet some of our best followers :**_** Syao Blossoms,**__**KawaiiAmy13, **_**k**_**onan248, Mark Ficfan, KagamineRinny, Claire9505**_** , and **_**Dark Knight **_** thanks for your support . **

**KEEP READING & ENJOY – Love Andrea**

**P.s. **_** WE NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_** And I invite you to read "The tears of the Blossom Tree" you´ll love it, especially if you know about "Ichi Ritteru No Namida"**

**Chapter 6.**

In Tomoeda, Japan, things returned to their normal routine, just a few weeks had passed since the departure of Sakura and her house was relatively empty, Fujitaka Kinomoto was now more lonelier than before, if he had felt the Kinomoto residence incomplete before, now with the absence of Touya because since he went to study at the Medical University in Tokyo along with Yukito a few years ago, one could sense that something was missing and when Touya decided that after finishing their studies to definitely stay in Tokyo to live.

The loneliness felt even more with Sakura in Germany, now everything seemed quieter and emptier if that was even possible. While Touya had already completed his studies, he and Yukito had been invited to a conference for two whole months , Yukito by far was the best pediatrician around Tokyo and Touya was the best neurosurgeon and both had reached a high prestige in USA, where they were learning new techniques in this conference in California.

Fujitaka still remembered with pride when they invited his two children to study medicine in the most prestigious university in Tokyo a few years ago, the two boys proudly accepted their scholarship and moved to the same apartment near the university, to Fujitaka he had two sons because he had always seen Yukito as another son, for being such a friend of Touya and Sakura, not to mention that they knew each other for almost a lifetime.

Looking at the four walls of the living room of his little yellow house, he could see in his mind those precious memories so engraved on his brain, like when his children were younger and were fighting and running around the dining room to end it on their rooms, or his beloved Nadeshiko teaching how to play piano to Touya, or the little two year old Sakura listening to her mother sing or one of his favorite moments were seeing their two small children sleeping on the table in front of the couch, as the fatigue of playing all day long had them sleeping of exhaustion while painting on the table.

Yes, this was happiness to Fujitaka Kinomoto, and now he was alone with his memories, it could be said that he had found the real meaning of fullness in life, the archaeologist saw a picture of his beautiful wife and wondered what would she say know of the achievements of their children, their friendships, their qualities, their first love and so on. Oh boy he truly missed Nadeshiko!

Nadeshiko materialized in the room, with a pair of large white wings, and looked at the back of her husband, she had never ceased to look up for them and she had always seen all their doings, but she was rarely allowed to approach them but what truly surprised was to see her husband to turn around and greet her with a big smile.

**-Nadeshiko, you're here!** - Fujitaka said happily

-**Fujitaka! Can you see me? It is not possible ... But how?** - The angel could not believe that her husband could see her, she was aware that only his son could do it, and Sakura too but she was just too frightened of ghosts to even try it, so Sakura had never considered the possibility of seeing her mom

**-Yes I can, you see I'm pretty sure you know who owned half of the magic of Clow, but I did not knew this, and because of that reason I could always feel you when you were around, the blue haired boy named Hiragizawa friend of Sakura is a magician, he is the reincarnation of Clow, which had the other half of Clow´s powers but much more powerful than mine, who also had the knowledge of all the memories of Clow, and when a guy named Li Syaoran returned to Sakura after his departure to Hong Kong, Eriol gave me his powers making our daughter the most powerful person in the universe, even a better magician than Clow was, and also Eriol shared with me all the memories from Clow-** the professor paused to see if his wife followed him with all this information, of course he new she´ll understand

**-Oh ... so that was how ...** - Nadeshiko had no words, she knew of the magic of her husband, she had always felt it but she had never thought that he could realize about it. She had had for the last years a huge desire to see him again knowing that he could actually see her, somehow she was happy to know that just for a moment he could see and talk to her as if she had never left.

And so Fujitaka told Nadeshiko about the lives of their children, Nadeshiko knew everything, he did not need to say anything but somehow she liked to listen it from him because of the way her husband´s way to say things, Nadeshiko was even happier because she realized that he had become a loving father but most comprehensive and she could not be happier to know that she had made a good choice to have shared her life with him.

Unfortunately like most of the good things in life, they must come to an end, Nadeshiko didn´t want to leave but she knew they would see each other some other time, and now it would b e better because of the simple fact that he could see and talk to her, but Fujitaka but had not told her everything, he did not wanted to mention his new concerns because he was not yet totally sure of anything they were just ideas that haunted his mind frequently.

Since he could not remember that he had magic, until a few weeks ago he remembered it, it was as if someone had erased all memories around that topic, he even spoke with affection and gratitude of a young man named Li Syaoran, but could not remember who he was, or why he cared about him or what he had to do with his life, or even if the professor had ever known him, Fujitaka could only say that before Sakura's departure he was unaware of her great powers that she had, but apparently she did not remember anything from it, and lately he had wondered if Sakura was being able to remember something now.

And until a few days ago Fujitaka had realized why he had always a hunch of knowing that he would have a daughter not know exactly why before, but now that some of his memories had returned he understood why, ant it was because of his unknown half powers from Clow. And in those same days he knew that Sakura had discovered that the most important person to her was someone named Syaoran Li, who Fujitaka did not remember until recently.

Fujitaka had even decided that he was not going to interfere with his daughter relationship with this "Li-guy", because in his memoirs Sakura was truly happy with him, besides Fujitaka kind of liked the boy, he could see that their fates were intertwined so no matter who, what or how, they´ll always find a way back to be together. However, Sakura's father sensed something else, something that he did not understand well but he was sure that his daughter would have to fight great battles for her happiness and world´s well being along with Syaoran, for some reason he knew that something was about to be unleashed, and it was going to be something really bad.

All this questioning and hours came to the same situation, he could not go ahead of it even though he wanted to remember, but his brain told him that he had nothing else to remember, that block or as he called it "black holes" in his memory were caused by a kind of magic seal spell? If that was the case who had done it? And the other question he had lately was that: if Sakura or someone else and would have remembered anything of what it appeared to be their past and future? Or the other thing was, would it be perhaps the imagination of a poor father who missed his children so greatly that his mind was making things up?

Rising from his green sofa, he walked in to the kitchen where he left his cup of tea in the sink, he would go to sleep now, he had had a hard day of work and a wonderful evening with his wife, and a quite evening to think about many things, those thoughts of sadness of what might come for his daughter and her beloved "son in law" broke his heart and gave him a big headache not knowing how to help, or the idea of thinking he was going crazy did not comforted him, so he decided to think that the first option was better than the last.

But one thing was certain, whatever the situation, the problem was _A "a magic seal spell"_ or _B "he was going crazy because of loneliness"_ he knew he should not give up, it was a lesson he never forgot that his daughter always said so optimistic, _no matter how or what was the problem, if everything would be OK, _that was his last thought and closed his eyes lying on his bed, and let go in Morpheus arms to a land of dreams and peace.

Sonomi Daidouji, never in her whole life had been lonely, if it was true that she spent little time at home and that her husband was not included in the family, but she had never stopped thinking about her daughter.

Sonomi missed Tomoyo; she had never thought that her daughter spent too much time alone and may feel as lonely as she felt right now.

Sakura had always been a light on the life of Tomoyo, the two were inseparable since they met somehow reminded her and her cousin Nadeshiko, when they were girls and lived together in grandfather Amamiya´s house, the parents of both girls were always out for business and so they lived with their grandfather was easier and they looked more like a family.

**-Nadeshiko ...** - the name of her cousin escaped from her lips, as she wanted to continue to speak with her as when they were younger, Sonomi had always wanted to apologize for her conduct with her, for not having supported her when she had fell in love with Fujitaka and to forgive her for not being at her wedding, or when their children were born in her last days on this planet.

Such thoughts always haunted her, even though over the years she had improved her relationship with Fujitaka, both of them did it for the sake of their children, as Sakura was so like her mother in many things, but not be as dorky as Nadeshiko and more than anything else she did it in memory of Nadeshiko, Fujitaka often assured her that everything was fine, Nadeshiko never hold a grudge on her and she did not have to apologize, Sonomi always would be indebted to him because he had made her cousin really happy, and showed her what it meant to be and belong to a family as the one that they needed as children.

Tomoyo had called a few days ago, and still remembered the conversation with her, it had been somewhat unsettling, but as she recap that call Sonomi smiled, as she had never heard her daughter acting so ... so ... immature as girls her age should sometimes behave? Tomoyo since an early age had always seemed a very mature and observant woman trapped in the body of a child, so seeing Tomoyo act according to her age amused her mother, it was something not to be seen every day.

_Flash Back *** ***_

**-'Daughter, How is everything over there?**

**-Fine mother, Sakura and I have a great time, and even though we have been here just a few weeks we are full of projects and we have made many friends and we have found...** - Tomoyo keep quiet, how would she explain to her mother about Eriol? Would she remember who Li Syaoran was? What was true and which not? There were so many things she wanted to say but did not know whether it would be prudent or not.

**- Who? To my knowledge you do not know anyone there, rather than the "sisters" from Sakura, what were their names ... Hmmm Naoko, Rika and Chiharu? **- Sonomi knew the three girls when they had visited Japan, they were the daughters of the host family who had received Sakura and took care of her when she visited her father in Germany.

**-This ... Hmmm ... Uh yeah Mr. Hatsune mother, he sends you his greetings and to tell you not to worry about anything, Daidouji Inc. in Germany is very successful and that you will not regret leaving him in charge-**Tomoyo knew she was lying but not quite, because it was true that she had met with Mr. Hatsune, but instead she really meant to say that she had found her old good friends.

**-Very well, Tomoyo and what about Kura? Why she did not come to greet her favorite aunt? I want to know how she is doing, and she thinks about the department? **- Sonomi did not want to think wrong, but she felt that something was been hidden from her.

**-Ah! ... Sakura ... ah yes, well! ... Really now... Oh hmmmm! ... Right Sakura is studying and you know how she struggles with math and she wants a good grade on her first test, she does not want fail this time, she wants to make uncle Fujitaka proud-**Tomoyo by Kami-sama would never have had to lie to his mother so much but what could I say? Just when she wanted to add something else Tomoyo was interrupted...

**- Hey Tomoyo are you coming now? You know I can´t do this alone and if you don´t help me I may have to take you by force ... uhmm...,** - he said in a kind of playfully, in a very sexy raspy voice tone just to mess up with her but when he realized what he had done a chill ran through Eriol´s body, DAMIT! Tomoyo was talking to her mother via Skype with the video conference ON, it was true that he required the help of Tomoyo, but this was the mother of mistakes, it was around 24:30 at night in Germany which meant that it was the 7:30 am on Tomoeda, Japan, the only time where Sonomi could talk to her only daughter, because of her work schedule, and both Tomoyo and Eriol saw Sonomi´s confused face through the plasma T.V. image display

-**Good morning, Mrs. Daidouji- **Eriol said in a kind of cool "voice tone" hiding his red face of embarrassment, and tried to be as educated as possible, for a moment Eriol turned to see the face of Sonomi and she was inspecting him from top to bottom, not to mention the look on her face you could tell she was mentally calculating what time it was in Germany.

**-Good evening, Mr. ...** - Sonomi did not know who this handsome boy was nor what he was doing on her daughters´ house at midnight?

**-Mother he's Eriol Hiragizawa, he is from England, Eriol this is my mother Sonomi Daidouji**-Tomoyo was really nervous much more than before, her mother had called at the wrong time but she knew that if she had not answered her call, Sonomi would have on the next flight to Germany.

**-Madam is a pleasure to meet you, I apologize for the late hour that I am at your both daughters´ house but now is time for me to leave, if you excuse me -** with that Eriol bowed and turned to go out of Sonomi´s sight, his heart beat rapidly, his hands were sweating and he could not think clearly. What would Tomoyo's mother think? Or rather what would Tomoyo do to him later?

Tomoyo´s state was even or even worse than Eriol´s, she could hear her own heart beating in her ears, rumbling like a crazy drum. Oh Kami-Sama help the poor girl she begged, but she would certainly kill Eriol after ending the call, how could the reincarnation of Clow Reed the great magician screw up big time? He making a prank from this type was the last straw to her, Tomoyo never had problems with her mother not even about bad grades, but to the surprise of Tomoyo when she thought she had controlled the blush on her cheeks and she could utter a word she turned again to see the image of her mother on the T.V. screen.

Her mother looked quite puzzled, and thoughtful but she said nothing, Sonomi just stared straight in the eye to Tomoyo, Sonomi took a deep breath, counted to five mentally, but even doing so she had thousands of questions that haunted her mind traveling at 1 000 m / hr her mind loudly demanded answers but only a few questions left her mouth.

**-Tomoyo**-her daughter knew what was coming so she just hang her head and fixed her eyes on her hands on her lap **– Is really Eriol Hiragizawa British?**

**-Yes, he's British mother**- the girl said without looking at her mother

**- Then why is his Japanese so perfect? Or should I better ask why did he understand why our conversation or better yet why does he speaks in Japanese than in English? And why did he bowed if is supposed to have British manners? **- Sonomi said straight to the point, when she wanted to know something she said it

**-Well, it's a bit complicated he was born in England and lived there most of his life, his father is from there, but her mother is Japanese born in Japan and studied high school and college there, but she is actually Chinese since her parents and maternal grandparents are from Hong Kong -** Tomoyo had to give the long explanation because her mother would not be satisfied with a short answer, but how would you say that Eriol was in Tomoeda when she was in elementary school? Or so as remembered

**- Why does he call you by your first name "Tomoyo"?** (Sonomi said emphasizing the name of her daughter trying to imitate as best as possible Eriol´s voice) **and not by your last name as usual? If you have been only a few weeks there and yet you two seem so close?** - Despite all these questions what Sonomi really wanted to ask was "What the hell is he doing in your home at this hour? Is he your boyfriend? Do you like him? Because it is obvious that he likes Tomoyo or how did you fell in love with him? Or Are you even in love? But Sonomi knew she had to rely on her daughter and niece, and that eventually the truth would come to light.

**-Because he became very good friends with Sakura, and me, not to mention mother that in this country everyone call us by our first names so it really is nothing special, as back home-** with that Tomoyo finally looked at her mother again - **Mom I have to go, I see how it goes and I have check up on Sakura plus I´m sleepy, I´ll go to bed, I love you, we´ll talk later, bye**

And with those few words Tomoyo ended the call; no way had Sonomi really to fell for her daughter´s story, but she decided to wait till it was right to ask.

_Flashback Ends *** ***_

Since that call she had not heard from Tomoyo, and it had already been two weeks since that entertaining call, she would just write an occasional short mail, writing between her and Sakura, but all her fears and questions were relieved after talking with Fujitaka, although he had not spoken to Sakura from two days after her arrival to Germany he had full confidence in the girls and good if he did why she shouldn´t?

With that in mind and a little relieved she closed her eyes hugging a handmade rag doll from Tomoyo who she made when she was about seven years old and had given it to her for Mother's Day, and with that in her arms she felt closer to her daughter and said: **'Goodnight Tomoyo-chan**

For Dr. Touya Kinomoto things were somewhat out of context, from any point where he analyzed it everything seemed to have no logic, it was like having something like "black holes" on his mind as a good neurosurgeon knew this symptom was not good .

By the time he was at a conference in California to then go to New York, with his best friend, Dr. Yukito Tsukishiro which was a pediatrician and both were happy with their careers but he also had those "holes" of the world of magic, Yukito was rather not uncomfortable at all with the situation because all his life as a false identity had many "gaps" rather than his friend and learned to ignore them easily yet Yue greatly annoyed him, it made Yue feel vulnerable as a guardian.

**Yuki-How do you think this our Kaijou doing? -** Said the eldest son of the Kinomoto

**-Touya don´t worry, I'm sure Sakura is all right and they must be having a great time-** that was the typical response to what Yukito called "the overprotective big brother worries" of Touya

**-I suppose so, that Kaijou is strong and she can always call, but you know I do not understand and / or recall many things that you Yuki doesn´t seem to really bother you ask me, plus since a few weeks ago in my mind I see Sakura repeatedly sometimes going out with a brown haired, amber eyed "gaki".**

**-Touya, I think you miss Sakura a lot, plus she's already in the age to have a boyfriend, which is not bad, but I agree with your version of a young brown-haired boy, I cannot see his face I just know that this guy has brown hair but I think that more than that, is your "big brother" paranoia talking**

**-Is that so Yuki? Understand me even if Sakura is 30 years old she will still be my little kaijou sister and I still not quite agree with dad letting her go alone to study and live indefinitely in Europe, with the excuse to find herself? Could it be that she lost someone Yuki? Is it because mom is no longer with us? or have I failed as a brother? -** Touya's doubts were something that were always going to pursue him till the resolution of the mystery of what happened to her sister, but she had to Tomoyo, Yuki, Aunt Sonomi, Dad and even Grandpa Amamiya

**-No buddy, I think Kura has a big brother and friends who love her so much to help her, I would it is the teen years doing but Yue disagrees on that, he agrees with you that something does not fit in all this situation, Yue even thinks that it looks way too similar that happened to the Clow, but he also says you better not ask him because he does not remember too much of this time period with Clow, he is just saying the situation is very, very similar.**

Yue's comment had confused the two doctors, in fact at the mention of Clow and Yue to Touya had made him note that they had not realized about magic until two weeks ago they had begun to remember that it, something was wrong, no one can stop remembering things overnight, much less things of this important nature.

Moreover, as he could recall when Tomoyo talked by Skype to Fujitaka, Aunt Sonomi and the young doctors, the second day of school to tell them how it had gone, he was very surprised that Sakura could not come down to greet them because according to Tomoyo she had a severe migraine, and the nurse school had given Sakura some sleeping pills to make the pain easier to take and the two girls were sent home early to rest, the day before that Sakura was rather annoyed since her first day of school was not very good or that was what she had told them without giving away any details.

Touya, Yukito / Yue and unknowingly Fujitaka dreamed that Sakura meething with a brown-haired boy, Fujitaka recalled that he was a descendant of Clow Reed, and that his children had magic and he even knew the name of the brown-haired boy, Syaoran Li, who seemed to be close to his daughter.

Touya, Yukito also recalled Yue, and that their little sister had magic, Yukito remembered magic and the existence of his other identity, that day it seems like some those "mind holes" were disappearing, leaving others as they were, but during the conversation the next day Tomoyo broke even more memories, kind of unimportant but still after all forgotten memories.

When Tomoyo concluded group call, Fujitaka seemed calm, or kind of altered to know the state of Sakura, Sonomi said nothing to her eyes everything seemed very normal, but not to Touya he knew that this was related to having regained some memories that until a few hours he seemed to have no knowledge, any owned or lived at some time, and weeks passed and Sakura had not spoken to apart from the first day of school, they one received mail from her but a very short one, but Touya Kinomoto should remain calm and wait for his sister to solve everything.


	7. Ch 7 A Night to start remembering

**Wondering In The Rain?**

**:D Please enjoy, KONAN248, **_**MIGZIE CUTE, AMWICK,**_** and LEXI-CHAN this chapter is for you guys, again thanks for your support and reviews. **

**KEEP READING & ENJOY –Andrea**

**P.s. **_** WE NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

**Chapter 7.**

Yue was analyzing over and over again the conversation between Touya and Yukito, Yue was questioning many things but he did not share any of his thoughts with Yukito, he did not want to jump to any conclusions he could be wrong it was too early to say anything. The true was that something similar had happened when Yue was Clow´s guardian, it was way to similar, he knew there was something else but could not place it for sure.

What if Clow had made them forget about it? Or what if Kerberos and himself had a spell to avoid remembering something? And now that he had thought about him, where was the beast of the seal of the Sakura book when needed?

Yue continued pondering a little more on his few recovered memories, in Clow's time, his master had also asked for some time to find himself, like if he had lost something, they left Hong Kong and moved to England, it was a weird time for the guardians, especially because those were Clow´s last days on earth at that time.

Clow was always in a paranoid state, he felt that something was missing, but the guardians did not know what he did not possessed already. Clow Reed their beloved master took an unusual new routine whenever he walked through the gardens of the mansion or on the streets he would always stop to admire any shallow water well, and he would sit on the edge of it and caress the water with his fingers in a loving way.

**-Master why whenever you approach a water well you stare at it as if it was something precious? -** Kerberos had commented once, tired of seeing Clow in that desolated state

**-Kerberos, the truth is that I can´t answer your question because not even I know the reason, but I feel it has to do with something very precious to me you know? -** Those were his only words on the subject and it was true he did not know exactly who or whatever it represented, despite he was clueless about it, he treasured it.

-**Master, Kerberos and I have always been with you, so we as your guardians would know whether anything that you own was missing, but we do not remember something that you no longer hold at this point -**that comment brought a very different response from Master Clow, towards Yue.

**-You see, Yue, not everything in this life are possessions, and possessions as are things that I could not crave nor need, as you said ****it is**** something else, for example is like the water, these are such things you cannot retain, the water has to flow, because even if you put water into a container the water will evaporate and so it was never really yours, water has to flow, those are the things that I want but I cannot posses **- Clow Reed´s words where never understood by the guardians, for them made no sense, if he wanted water, he could create it and even if it did evaporate he could simply create it once again and so on.

Yue looked at Kerberos looking for any clue of what his master wanted them to understand, so maybe they could get it for him and bring him out of that state.

**-Master Clow, does that phrase have anything to do with the witch Yuko Ichihara? Because as I can recall she once said that the water must flow-** the guardian of the sun, great beast of the seal wondered out loud even if he really did not had intended to ask his master.

**-You see my guardians, being the most powerful magician in the universe brings certain problems that not even I can understand, but like everything in this life, there can be no light without darkness, evil without good, it is the same for me I can´t have everything in life without giving something in return to offset the balance of justice and equality, that is why in all these years of my life I could never love-** The word love, surprised them, Clow rarely talked about his feelings, but they never thought that their master would feel lonely, despite of having them because they were to accompany him but they just could not give the kind of affection that he sought.

**-Yes, I can´t love, nor could be loved because as I said everything is a give and take in the balance of life, and I'm so selfish that I am denied the opportunity to host this feeling, but this is the curse of being the most powerful magician in the universe, the gods and the elements have decided that the one having such a great power must live alone- **Clow´s voice was cold but there was no resentment on it, he was simply referring to the facts about his life, and without saying anything else Clow Reed stood up from the well and went to walk around the gardens alone.

Yue recalled the conversation he had had with Kerberos after that, they decided not to ask him never again about this matter, in order to avoid pain or whatever their master might feel, as guardians they felt confused they never knew about that condition so _That was why it was possible to Clow to create them? To keep company to their master in his loneliness?_ Whatever the reason was for their creation apart from being the guardians of the Clow Cards and to maintain a balance, he really did not mind keeping company to his master.

That was all Yue could remember for now, no more nor less but he did not see much relation to its present owner, however she was so different from Clow so Sakura should have no such problems since she was beloved by all that knew her, and she was extremely sociable and humble, Sakura possessed those qualities that were so different from Clow so his problem should not affect her.

Neither Yue or Kerberos, knew that Clow would never remember that conversation, and much less the last comment that he had said, at the same time neither of them would know that the reason why Clow left Hong Kong was because he could not answer the feelings of love to Yuko Ichihara, the Witch of the dimensions or the water witch, she had always told Clow that he was selfish for not letting himself to love or to be loved, and she hold a grudge on him because of the fact that he had rejected her in that way but even so she had sworn to love him until she ceased to exist.

Yuko never knew that it was not Clow´s fault , not even Clow himself knew that, but he did appreciate Yuko as anyone, he never truly loved her because it would be a lie, but even so he did care about her because of who she was, a beautiful witch who perhaps in another world, where he was not the most powerful magician on the universe he could have corresponded to her feelings and in order to avoid seeing her suffer, Clow decided to die because he knew that there wouldn´t be another way to prove to Yuko that he cared deeply and it was the only way for Yuko to move on with her life or so he thought, that Yuko could live on without him.

_**Syaoran.**_

**-Syaoran**- her sweet voice pronounced my name, I was confused and even so I smiled to her, and before anything else I had to get carried away, maybe at dawn I would have enough time to clarify the situation and answer all my questions like:

_Where am I? Why am I with Sakura? Why calling Sakura by her name did not bother me? What is she doing right here next to me? How did we got here, weren´t we at school? Could anyone care to explain? Magic? Why did she call me Syaoran?_ My mind seemed to explode with more questions like those but somehow my desire and ego easily ignored my mind´s request to know the truth, my desire and ego simply told me that if I could regret anything it would be missing this moment.

So I awkwardly because of the lack of energy and pain throughout my body and being tired, all I could do was to get close to her face and carefully not believing what I was doing…

The feel of her lips against mine was simply glorious, it took all my pains away, they were so soft and warm, I just felt at home, and Sakura was leaving me speechless because she answered with lust and passion to my touch, our lips speak a secret language that apparently knew too well but at the same time I completely ignored till now, we separated a bit to regain some air but without unwrapping my arms from her waist, she was looking me straight to the eyes.

**-I ... -** Sakura began, as if trying to give me an explanation to all my doubts when suddenly a golden light appeared in front of us

That golden light warm as the sun, showed us...

_**Sakura.**_

**-I ...** - I could not continue because a great light filled the room leaving my words in the air.

Not to mention that at the same time the door of my room was flung open, because of the intensity of light I could not distinguish the faces of people who had just entered, but I could guess it was Tomoyo and maybe Sana? I didn´t knew exactly.

The whole room lit up with this mass of pure energy shining in a golden tone in front of us, where right behind this energy in the middle of nowhere, appeared what it seemed to be my magic seal? Which it had the Sun, the Moon and Star Why do I suddenly remember this?

Slowly the golden light turned to a beautiful pink color, from it a hot cherry pink colored book came out, it was a medium-sized book that came floating slowly towards me, taking it in one of my hands I stared at it with nostalgia, in the cover was my name, on the right side of the book was a beautiful lock finely crafted with a delicate finish in a star shape.

My book opened slowly on its own, and it left my friends out the "Sakura cards" before better known as the Clow cards, who had left their previous appearance a wine reddish red with gold trim for a delicate cherry pink, an on the back was a circle with a five-pointed star on the center, my old cards surrounded us (Syaoran and me) in a circle illuminating the room with their own dim pink light, this light was very similar to the one given off by my aura.

Then a ball of energy appeared slowly in front of the cards, it attenuated and split into two, addressing both spheres of light in different directions, one to my right and the other to my left. The energy sphere on the right took a golden orange color like the sun, and slightly showed the gigantic figure of a winged lion.

**-Kerberos!** - Syaoran said surprised

The sphere on the left side took a pale blue color just like the snow in winter, and then I saw the figure of a quite high man, with wings and it´s robes were like tunics with a iced blue tone on the edges from the robes.

**-Yue!** - By inertia I called his name

Definitely what my eyes saw was an imposing scene, Syaoran and I were still sitting on my bed, we were surrounded by the cards, the room was just illuminated with the dim pink light from them which looked like candles in the dark, they were floating in the middle of nowhere and before them were my guardians at each end of my bed, I had too much to ask and say, but my brain apparently didn´t know where to even start.

As my usual surprise manner I took my hand to my neck, trying to give me courage and find my voice, but I felt something against my hand and it was something more that my neck, it was my old star key locket.

**-Sakura!** - Kerberos started to say, with a deep strong voice that he had.

**-It's good to see you again, Mistress Sakura **-Yue continued in a calm cold voice as usual

**-As our owner, after this long period of time in which we were away from your side Mistress, you must recite your contract again to us in order to not disappear this time forever-** those words from Kerberos made me leap out of bed, that statement was enough to make me react from my shocked state.

**-Key of my Star with powers burning bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!** - those words again gave life to my staff instantly, it appeared in front of me it still retained the usual form from before or so I thought but now it was slightly longer.

**-I, Yue, the guardian of the Sakura Cards and judge of the final trial declare Sakura Kinomoto our Mistress and legitimate owner of the cards until she decides to stop being it, until that moment we are at her disposal, and we´ll protect her with our lives **–when he ended reciting that, the room became very airy, as if when sealing a card.

**And I, Kerberos, guardian beast of the seal will follow the wishes of my Mistress, and protect her along with Yue and the Cards-**if the words of Yue had made the room became airy now along with the golden beast it increased the amount of wind-** Brat, your turn**

**-****Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Forces know my plight; we are at disposal of the Sakura Cards Mistress desires, Release the light!-** with Syaoran´s spell, in front of his hands his lashing board appeared glowing with a green dim light, and after his words the wind in the room slowly calmed down.

Suddenly, the cards began to turn slowly around us, to then get in line, one card after another and went back inside the book, and without them we where again in the darkness of my room but with the book in my hands I felt something different from them I could not say it because it was dark and as I held them closer I could see a dim green glowing light surrounding my book. What had Syaoran done? I´ll figure out probably later.

If I had doubts before this, now I had even more, but the fact that I had invoked my staff and returned to share my magic with my guardians and beloved cards slowly took away the little left over energy that I had from before waking up, even though that now I could feel Syaoran´s energy bonded with mine it was not enough and I would not take energy away from him.

After not using magic in a long time and then making a magic display of this magnitude it was exhausting to me, and unavoidably I dropped myself against my pillow or that was my plan but before my head could even reach my pillow I felt a pair of strong arms surround me so now I found myself resting my head on Syaoran's wide shoulders instead than my pillow, not that I was complaining.

Although my appearance was of someone sleeping the truth was that I was totally awake but because of exhaustion I could not open my eyes or move but I could still hear the heartbeat of Syaoran and the conversation that took place.

**-It's a pleasure to see Li**-Yue muttered as polite as ever

**- Brat what are you doing with Sakura at this late hour? Gaki you have taken advantage of Sakura while I was not by her side right? -** Kerberos said through his clenched teeth

**-As you said Yue it is a pleasure, but could you clarify a few things?** - Syaoran replied ignoring the comments of the winged lion, Syaoran held me even closer to him, was he trying to annoy even more Kerberos?

**-We´ll talk tomorrow, we have time to talk only if both of you have strengths, if not we´ll talk when you recover meanwhile you four will not go to school** -¿we four? Who else was Yue referring to? Now I wanted to know who was he talking about but I couldn´t say a thing.

**- You insolent brat boy get your filthy hands off my Sakura NOW, if you don´t want problems you understand?** - Now the little voice that was screaming was Kero, I could imagine him raising his little funny fist against Syaoran to make his "threat" reliable, I wanted to smile at his little tantrums till now I realized that I had missed Kero a lot.

**-I was about to do that stuffed toy, what kind of man do you think I am? - **Syaoran said, I swore I could see him frowning at my yellow guardian, yet I felt panic at the thought that Syaoran could leave me alone, I did not wanted to get separate from him, I was afraid of losing him again, so I do not know how or from where I found strength but I did not waste I just clanged tightly to his shoulder and neck with my arms.

**-Well we are leaving now, we'll talk tomorrow if both of you can wake up if not we´ll wait till both of you recover-** Yue said giving an end to the little fight

**- And what about the brat?** - Kero said questioning what to do with Syaoran

**- It seems that Sakura wants me to stay with her**- I could hear the triumphant tone of Syaoran´s voice with a smile on his lips, knowing that it would annoy Kero.

**- Enough! This girl is going to listen to me when she wakes up, Sakura it totally wrong if she thinks that I´m going to let it go**- I could tell by Kero's voice told that he was leaving my room to disappear for good when I heard the door closed behind Tomoyo´s giggle

Strangely and almost automatically when the door was closed, I got extremely nervous because until know I realized about the proximity with Syaoran, but how could I ignore that when my mind replayed the scene of the kiss from a few moments ago? Plus now he was holding me in his arms closer than ever.

I still had some doubts about how "it" had happened. Because we could say that technically and being specific I barely knew this guy, and maybe I was not able to fully understand the profound affection I had for him, if not why did I had the need to reciprocate the kiss so fervently? The feelings that he awaken in me had no description, it felt so good but it made me feel guilty.

I noticed the change of the temperature in the room it had cooled a few degrees, and was surprised to hear the continuous light rain hitting on the roof, and my large window, the sound from it relaxed me there was not to worry, then my body acted on its own, I was allowed to blink without any intention of doing it.

With almost no light in my room, I inspected Syaoran's profile face because his gaze was fixed on my large window, watching the rain fall, and the drops slowly sliding down the glass, everything was slightly illuminated by the white moon decorating the garden surrounded by glowing stars, as I continued staring at Syaoran his face did had a slight resemblance to the twelve years old boy that haunted my mind, but now his features had changed a bit.

His profile was perfect, his features were sharp, his face was long and sharp, his jaw was more pronounced as his chin too, his brown hair even despite the years it seemed to remain just as rebellious as when he was a child, for Kami-sama Li Syaoran had become a very, very handsome guy, a real delight to look at, seeing him was like a looking at a modern statue of Adonis and the fact that he was holding in his arms, made my heart beat in faster and send a chill down my spine.

His beautiful amber eyes began to inspect me, I had always thought that whenever he saw me that way I could got lost in them cannot find my way back, if I should lose myself in his eyes I would not had mind, his eyes had a warmth that made me feel complete, safe and happy, I remember when years ago I also used to see him directly to his eyes to try to understand why sometimes he could be so cold, I just wanted him to know that he was not alone, he would always have me, but when he saw me it seemed that we had such a connection that without a word Syaoran always knew exactly what I was thinking or how I felt.

Instantly after that a warm and honest smile appeared on his lips, a smile that almost stopped my heart, and the one that a few people got to see, as for me I immediately and smiled back at him.

**-Sakura, I ... I ... I may not remember many things nor understand others or that I simply can´t remember but I'm 100% sure that you're the most special person to me and that reason is enough for me to not to even try to understand what´s happening as long as I have you- **he said

**-Syaoran ... What happened to us? Why are we in this country and not in Japan? I also don´t need to understand everything now but I´m sure that I could not forget what I feel for you too**

We remained silent for a while the only sound was the pouring rain, Syaoran sighed I knew he hated this kind of weather.

**-I will not leave you ever again, I don´t want to want to forget you, not once again**.

I was so tired by the time he said that when I simply closed my eyes, I was enveloped in a darkness that was calling me.

**-Little Sakura, you remembered once again part of who you are**-a man with glasses and long blue hair said, I just smiled politely.

**-Mr. Clow!** - I said in my dreams

**-Sakura, you're the missing piece in this puzzle, let your guardians explain everything, and even when it turns difficult do NOT stop smiling, ****you'll see everything will be fine.**

**- Clow I do not get it, why should something go wrong?**

**-Sakura unfortunately, in this world there should always be a balance, there can be no good without evil, there can be no light without darkness and sadly be the most powerful person in the universe can´t upset the balance to themselves and this condition is not helping your coming challenge, but don´t worry everything will turn out fine**

Now everything became darker and I let my body surrender to a deep sleep...


	8. Ch 8 A Morning For Questions

**Chapter 8: A morning for questions.**

**Andrea´s Note: **_Hi guys! Sorry for the late, late update. Anyways enjoy it and if you like it or you have a question, comment, suggestion ANYTHING please leave a review below and we´ll answer it ____. AGAIN for your support thank you._

_**SAKURA (P.O.V.)**_

I could not help but shift between the sheets of my bed which was incredibly comfortable and yet I felt totally out of energy, I guess I could have sleep the whole day but the warm sunlight that shone straight to my face or that seemed so, since I was not willing to open my eyes and find out I simply covered my face with the sheet.

It was weird but I felt very comfortable although the muscles of my face seemed somewhat tense like if I had slept on something hard, and I also felt something warm around my shoulders, reluctantly I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bare torso nicely defined and what was around my shoulders was someone else's arm, as I was about to scream for help to rescue my life when I realized the events of the night before.

It was Syaoran_, my Syaoran_; his face looked relaxed and did not have that typical frown between his eyebrows I couldn´t help but smile, if I was dreaming I didn´t want to wake up at all.

**- Are you done staring at my face?**

**- Were you awake?** – I commented a little bit surprised

**-Yes, for about two hours now, but what's the point of getting up if you didn´t? -** And there he goes Syaoran Li could not be a day without frowning

With a swift movement, I got out of bed to take some clothes from my closet and locked myself in my bathroom, with new questions that haunted my mind, and my conscience was debating with my indecision and myself on taking a shower or not, but the best conclusion was taking a quick shower because my nerves did not trust the guy outside of my bathroom, if he was the Syaoran Li I knew, a door would be the least of his problems, he could simply take the door down with no effort in case he wanted to come in, so I finished and dressed myself up in a hurry.

Without thinking twice I left my room at the speed of light, I could not see him shirtless and also I couldn´t blush more, I was now a little more aware of a few things so… I can see him later when he is in a more descent status, so I went to look for Tomoyo so I took the lift down to the second floor which was where we shared the movie theater, the huge living room, kitchen, terrace, balcony and the indoor pool.

Indeed there was my best friend, sitting in the room with one hand holding her belly because she was laughing so hard, she seemed to be lacking of air, and in front of her was Kero, Yue and Eriol?

**-Eriol!** – I squeaked with joy

**-And now you decide to get up Sakura? Where´s the kid?**

**-Kero**-I shouted happily as I walked towards him ignoring what he had just said, I jumped to hug him, I had missed him so much, my great friend and advisor.

**-It's good to see you too Sakura and it seems that today you´re in such a great mood**-Eriol said with a smile as he came to hug me

**-Definitely I had not seen her this happy since ... mmmm... I do not know, does Li have something to do with this Sa-ku-ra? -** Tomoyo said in rogue tone and started laughing again as before-**The poor of Kero was nearly having a heart because you were not coming ... hahahahaha... he was imagining that you ... hahahahaha… and Li ... hahahahaha…**

**-Hoe?** – I couldn´t understand Tomoyo at all

**-Good morning Mistress**

**-Uh ... Ggg ... Goo ... Good morning Yue**-the majestic figure of Yue and serious look still intimidate me a little after not seeing him for a while

**-Well if you are all done with your erroneous suspicions, I think we need to listen to some explanations don´t you think? Where is the stuffed animal?**

**-Hjkmlncpajemf** ... – I felt Kero struggle in my arms

**- What? -** I asked looking down at where he was

**-Hbioncsoiihwe ...-**Kero loosened grip that kept him captive-**Ahhh, don´t leave me with no air Sakura jezz… and YOU! YOU brat, I THE GREAT KERBEROS do not owe you any explanation at all**

**-Stop it, you two, and I think Kero, Yue both of you must explain everything to us right now, I do not understand anything at all and my head will not leave me quiet so. Yue?** - I said in a serious tone

In that instant Yue with a snap of his fingers all Sakura cards materialized in front of us in their original form and not in their card disguise, having all the 53 of them in front of me was amazing, it was the first time that I saw them together like this smiling at me, it was something that filled my heart with joy, I smiled wistfully back. How was it possible to forget my faithful friends?

Ignoring everyone in the room, I by inertia and totally unaware of what I was doing I sat on the couch in front of them to contemplate them better, and next to them stand Kero and Yue, my heart ached and my stomach felt uneasy, I was feeling nervous as if what they were going to say was about to change my life but I was ready for it, whatever it was I had to believe in the words Clow told me in my dream _"everything will be fine."_

And without realizing it, now Tomoyo sat right next to me holding my hand, Syaoran on my left side with a hand on my shoulder and with a half smile to encourage me, and sitting by Tomoyo was Eriol, he only nodded as if saying he was ready too.

I looked at Yue straight in the eye and nodded, I was ready too, he copied my gesture and raised his right hand behind him peered the Light and the Dark.

**-Mistress Sakura**-they said in unison and bowed-**is a real pleasure to see you again, but yet we would like it even more if it was in other circumstances.**

**-Sakura, as you know everything in this life is a balance, a give and take, and that the fate of the people is written and cannot be changed, except for some people as those with pure hearts, with magic skills or people who choose to ignore what they were "told to do" and risk taking charge of their lives and make their own destiny-**said Dark

**-Your destiny was written, and since you were born as one of the few people blessed with the red thread of destiny that is so good and true that it would never end, and by the time that your magic was the most powerful of all the universe certain evil forces wanting to change your life plan as they messed up with it for their own pleasure. But because your heart is pure we had the audacity to change those plans for you in order to be happy and we tried to return everything to "normal" back again- **continued Light

**-Even so as everything is cause and effect, if we changed something for good they´ll attack and they would write something worse and miserable for you and those who are part of your life, and we have come to today, where no matter where we have hidden you or what we change in your life to avoid you something unpleasant, and it had worked but ...** – Wind added

**-But they have found you again and will not give up. They are about to do something terrible again but now not only to you, they are willing to affect the rest of the world in order to destroy everything and making us to surrender. We have no clue how they have become stronger and with our current level of magic we can no longer protect you Mistress, some of us are so weak if they attack once more some of us will fade**-Small said with some sadness and disappointment in her voice

Even without understanding everything, I look at all the cards in front of me and earlier I had not noticed their appearances, because of the thrill I felt of seeing them all together now did notice that some of them shone more than others, and their clothes were a little worn out and dirty, as I closed my eyes, placing a hand on the chest I focused on feeling their auras and I felt that some of them were actually very weak and they barely glowed as they used to do.

Opening my eyes, I saw them staring curious to me in order to see if I understood the seriousness of the matter and in that moment I sat on the edge of the couch to lean forward and take Small in one of my hands to put her at my eyes height, Small was so pale, and worn out that it just saddened me even more, she came over and hug one of my cheeks with her whole body, and my tears started coming out slowly.

I was the card mistress after all I was the one in charge to look after them and protect them rather than the other way around. Why? Wasn´t it supposed to be all peace and quiet? It should be that way since we captured all the cards including The Hope. I felt guilty, how long have been enduring this for me to selfishly unknowingly be happy?

The Flower approached me and gave me a beautiful Nadeshiko flower; she placed her hand in my other cheek and made me look her in the eyes

**-Sakura, it is not your fault, and if we do this is because you are our Mistress and we are happy if you are happy, please smile as you usually will do, if not we´ll feel that we have not done our job right- **said reassuringly Flower

**-But ...-** I was silenced with her finger on my lips

**-Shhh, trust us and your friends, you have taught us that no matter what happens everything will be fine right?** - Continued The Hope

**- Who is behind this?-**Wonder bitterly Syaoran

**- Who's who?-**Apparently Tomoyo wonders the same things as I did not understand his question

**-We do not know, it is not a particular person, and it constantly changes shape but we just know it is someone who does not want for anything good for our Mistress-**Dream commented bowing to Syaoran

**-As insightful as usual, I could not expect less from you brat**- Kero said but was ignored by all of us with his next question

**- Are you sure? How long have you fighting? **- Asked Syaoran

-**Yes, we are sure, Master Syaoran we can´t explain clearly to you humans but it would be something like about 50 years in your time scale**

**- WHAAATTT?-**Tomoyo and I yelled at the same time

**-But we are only 16 years and the boys just turned 17-** Tomoyo said very thoughtful

**-I guess that Time has something to do with it- **Eriol said so peaceful and serene to the point it was scary

Time just nodded but said nothing; nobody made any comment after that it was still too much information to process.

The Erase along with the other cards made a circle around us, they extended their hands in front of us and a blizzard air surrounded us, they were creating a magic field and we heard Yue say:

**-Do not let go of your partners hands, the cards are the only ones that know everything and didn´t forget a thing and I Yue along with Kerberos think it is time for everyone of us to find out what happened and when it started. We´ll see how long our spell can last with our actual magic level, even so I still think there might me some memory blackouts that each of us will complete if necessary**

_**Normal (P.O.V.)**_

At that moment the four teenagers sitting on the couch, along with the guardians, their bodies tensed and their eyes were distant, their pupils from their eyes disappeared and they entered in a trance induced by the magic of the Cards Sakura.

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

**- Please wait, I'll be right away with you**- I said trying to make her rethink what she was about to do

**-I don´t want to**- and with that she jumped in my direction, and she added**- I love you**

I received Sakura in my arms, I was way too happy, she had not lost her most precious feeling nor I forgot who she was, as she hugged me and rested her arms around my neck I looked the Clock Tower from the theme park it was going back to its normal state again, and those gigantic holes were completely gone as if nothing had happened.

Sakura felt weak so I put her in my shoulders, and in that piggyback position I started to go down the stairs of the tower, I had no idea what happened to the people of the festival, nor I didn´t knew if Tomoyo and Meiling had reappeared, but I hoped so, the last Sakura card " The Hope" has been captured so everything should go back to normal.

After coming down the many stairs from the tower, outside from it with the first sun rays from dawn I could see that our battle outfits were dirty and worn out, but they had endure it and fulfilled Tomoyo´s desire that as long as we wore them we would return safe and sound.

**-Hey, brat climb up-** Kerberos shouted as he came down to where we were

**-Mmmm-**I was so tired that I did not care that he was calling me brat, I got on his back after sitting Sakura carefully so she would not fall, and Kerberos began flying again, he took us to Tomoyo´s house in order we could rest without trouble. According to the stuffed toy he said that after we captured Hope, everyone and everything that went missing reappeared and the ones who had no magic at all or weren´t related to the Sakura cards had forgotten everything and believed that the Tomoeda festival was a success and that our play had a wonderful ending.

**-Li, Sakura Here ... Syaoran, Kinomoto!** – I heard Tomoyo´s and Meiling´s worried voices once we had entered her room through the window along with Kero

**-Sakura, sakura…** -sniff sniff- **is she going to be fine Li**? – asked a sobbing Tomoyo

**-She will be fine Daidouji, just let her rest, it was a very long day for everyone, so stop crying, everything is over now-** I replied kind of rudely but relatively calm down, it was just that I hate when women cry

I laid Sakura down in Tomoyo´s bed, and I sat in a chair nearby the bed and held Sakura´s hand with mine, without even noticing in no longer than two minutes I had already fallen asleep...

**Andrea´s Note: **_Hi everyone ____ hope you are doing fine people. We are back and we are glad if you show us you support. Right now we have a new proyect in mind and it is the Card Captor Sakura fanfic Corner it is on Facebook so if you wanna check it out and see some pictures from this pic feel free to visit it __"CCS fanfic corner"__ or __www facebook com / ccshyestrff (just type the address with dots and no spaces)_

_Thanks and Enjoy_

_P.s. The Sakura Cards are taking us back to the 2 movie ending and from this point everything is just about to get exciting :D :D_


End file.
